Conquering Kanto
by CyberWolf101
Summary: Kanto has a host of new trainers to survive. Dont judge by the first few chapters, as the characters grow, so does the authors. Dont believe me, read it and weep ; please R&R Chapter 14 finaly up. New Character & Teammembers
1. Leaving Home

Disclaimer:I do not own Pokemon but i do own my OC's aswell as any original place. As one of my First fanfic all reviews are welcome and encouraged. Will also be asking for opinions and ideas as to certain aspects in the story..so essentially the reviews will decide many important factors in the story.

Welcome to another exciting Pokemon Fanfic. This story will be based in the region of Kanto, with the newest trainer to begin his pokemon journey. His name is Alex Hunter and ill leave the rest for the story….

Yeah as usual I do not own pokemon etc etc…Not sure what else to say as this is one of my first fanfic.. So ill try my best lol. Hope you enjoy.

Just a small note, dont judge by the first chapter lol, its a work in progress but it does get more interresting as you go along, trust me on that. Am accepting OC's, just leave a review with some small details of him/her and ill get back to you.

All who review will get a thanks at the start of the next chapter to appear, so without further ado, begin lol.

Conquering Kanto

* * *

'WAKE UP NOW!, I will not call you again Alex!'.

Groaning Alex sat up to be greeted by his very loud and annoying younger brother Blain.

'Ugh, beat it twerp… I'm getting up, now get out of my room!!'.

Smirking Blain, turned and ran out the bedroom door before Alex could do anything more.

A few minutes later Alex was dressed and checking his reflection in the mirror. A tall 12 year old with brown hair and slightly tanned skin, dressed in dark flared jeans, white t-shirt and brown sleeveless jacket (not zipped up) stared back at him. He groaned when he seen his hair. No matter what he done it always looked messy. It was short, yet still looked messy as if he had just gotten up outta bed constantly. Shrugging his shoulders, he glanced around his room for the last time, as today was the day he would finally leave home to begin his pokemon journey. Pokemon action figures, games, and laundry covered the floor of his room. Chuckling to himself about how he was getting away without cleaning his room, Alex left through the open door.

Entering the kitchen to the smells of breakfast, Alex greeted his mum, and ate his last home meal.

' Oh Alex are you sure today is the day to start, it looks like rain outside'

Alex stared out the window at the blue sky and sun shining, sweatdropped at her continued attempts to keep him for another day and nodded.

'Yeah Mam, I've waited enough already, and the letter from Professor Oak said I had to be in Pallet Town before the week is out. You know it takes hours to get to Pallet by ferry'.

She nodded. 'Your right, but cant blame me for trying'. She gave a crooked smile. 'Don't forget to go see your dad in the laboratory before you go. Blain is already there im guessing. Your bag is in the hall, don't forget it. It has your sleeping bag, some food, water, a few cans of poke food and your first aid kit. Don't forget to keep that stocked'.

'Ok mam', Alex glanced at his watch ' Oh no, the ferrys leaving in 2 hours, gotta go if i wanna see dad before i go, love ya bye!'. With that, Alex ran out into the hall, grabbed his bag and ran out of the front door. Looking at the messy kitchen, Mrs Hunter could only grin at the speed with which he left.

Im so late, Alex thought. He raced past the burned out mansion, passed the entrance to the gym without glancing back, weaved through the houses scattered around the poke mart and PokeCenter and finally reached the Laboratory. He rushed through the metallic automatic door, glancing as he always does at the sign on the wall, Cinnibar Island Laboratory, where knowledge is power!, and went into his fathers office to be greeted by his dad and an annoyed looking Blain. It would seem he was still jealous that he couldn't go on his journey just yet.

With a hasty farewell, and a last minute parting gift from his dad Alex ran again to the docks at the northern part of the island just in time for the ferry. He stood in the queue and when he reached the top, flashed his S.S Tidal ticket and entered the newly built ferry. He quickly grabbed a decent seat and relaxed. He was finally on his way to receive his pokemon.

He opened his bag (a dark red bad with a flame symbol on it. A gift from Blaine) and took out his dads parting gift. It was a slim line Pokenav, newly developed from the region of Hoenn. Of course his dad would be testing it out as that was his department in the laboratory. He opened it like a notepad and a screen appeared on the left hand side. It was a touch screen, and after reading the manuel, Alex realised how useful this was going to be. It held a digital Map of Kanto, an inbuilt video phone, and could be linked with a Pokedex, the Pokemon PC system and it held a special compartment for items such as badges or ribbons. Alex sighed in contentment and fell asleep…It was gona be a long journey.

After a 7 hour ferry ride, and a 30 minute walk through a range of houses and shops ( whoever said Pallet Town was small needs there head examined!), Alex finally looked upon a huge building which glinted in the sunlight (wondering why all labs were silver or white ). The Pokemon lab of the world renowned Professor Oak.

* * *

And thats it for the first chapter... Hopefully you have read it lol, review it, and give me some ideas on which starter and why..including a personality and any other info. Till next time.


	2. Meeting the Crew

As usual I don't own pokemon etc etc but OC's and plotline are mine. Read, Review and hopefully enjoy…. The more reviews I get, the faster ill get the next chapter up. Sorry bout the delay, to make it up to ye ill have 3 chapters on tonight. Any errors let me know.

* * *

Alex walked slowly up the dirt road leading to the laboratory enjoying the view of nature along the way. Oak trees towering on every side (yes ironically oak trees for professor Oak's Lab) with lush green grass underneath. Breathing deeply and shivering slightly at the cold (anywhere would be cold if you grew up with a volcano near you), Alex approached the entrance, a large metallic double door.

Glancing at his reflection in the door and wincing at the sight of his messy hair, Alex set about looking for a doorbell. After five minutes of searching, defeated he stepped closer to the door to examine the odd patterns that were etched there.

"**Identify yourself**"!

Jumping back from the door in shock at hearing a robotic monotonous voice, Alex glared left and right in embarrassment before stepping back near the door.

"**Identify yourself**"!

Still recovering from the shock and humiliation he muttered, "Eh, Alex Hunter from Cinnibar-Island".

"**Identity confirmed, prepare for teleportation**".

With a confused look at the door, Alex looked around wondering what it meant when all of a sudden a small yellow humanoid shaped Pokemon with squinted eyes appeared.

"Aabraaaa", with that shrill shriek a white light enveloped both the Pokemon and Alex.

Moments later Alex slumped to the ground. Teleportation isn't very pleasant for beginners, giving people headaches and a slightly upset stomach.

"Ahh Alex Hunter, was wondering when you were going to get here, come come, stand up now and let me get a look at you".

Alex stood up slowly with the help of an elderly man with white hair and a spotless lab coat on him.

"Professor Oak, an honour sir but next time I'll take the stairs".

"Hehe, well I will try to remember that, welcome", he said gesturing around him with his hands, "This is truly where your adventure begins".

Alex's eyes widened in shock, of course he knew he wasn't outside anymore with the absence of the wind and that the Pokemon Abra had teleported him to a new location but still, having the beauty of nature transformed to the gleam and cleanliness of a laboratory was still disconcerting. There were many machines flashing and beeping loudly on one side of the room, a large desk with a keyboard atop it in the center, while a huge monitor was placed on the wall behind the desk. Looking in the opposite corner Alex sighed with relief, there were the stairs!

"Well seeing as you've grown accustomed to your surroundings, let's get started,' Oak stated briskly, " As you know in this region trainers are given the choice of either getting their towns Gym Leader to help them catch their first pokemon or they can go to the regions leading professors, which would be me in this case to receive one. Well this week we have three trainers starting their journey, yourself, a Miss Samantha Jewel from Dewford Town in Hoenn and a Master Dylan Drohan from Goldenrod City in Johto. They arrived yesterday, but have yet to receive their first Pokemon as I wanted all three of ye here before they could be chosen".

Alex nodded understanding and looked around the room again.

Chuckling Oak said " they aren't in the room obviously. They were staying in the rooms upstairs but should be down shortly".

As they say, speak of the devil and a man (or woman) will appear. A girl and a boy descended the stairs casually. The female looked to be twelve or thirteen, average height, skinny with long straight blonde/brown hair down to her waist. With startling blue eyes, tanned skin and lips that seemed always about to smile, made her stunningly beautiful. She was wearing a blue top that matched her eyes and a pair of white three quarter length pants. She also wore an unusual blue watch on her wrist.

The other a tall male, just slightly smaller than Alex himself, looked to be around eleven or twelve with jet black spiked hair, hazel eyes, tanned and had a mischievous glint to his eyes. His attire consisted of a black tracksuit bottoms, white t-shirt and black sleeveless jacket. The white t-shirt had claw mark designs on its sleeves. On his left wrist was a miniature sleek black computer suitable for travel.

"Bout time you got here dude, was wondering if you got lost", said Dylan smirking.

Samantha rolled her eyes and turned to Oak saying, "can we get our pokemon now?"

Muttering quietly about how that was a fine hello, Alex looked at a nodding Professor Oak as he went over to his desk. After tapping on his keyboard for a few moments, he grinned as a drawer opened up and from it, took out three Pokeballs.

All eyes were on him. He laid the Pokeballs on the desk as the three trainers approached.

On each of the Pokeballs was a small symbol. A green leaf, a red flame and a blue teardrop.

"Well ladies first as I always say," Oak said gesturing towards the table.

Samantha grinned and slowly placed her hand on a poke ball on the table. Stepping back, Oak gestured to Alex, "eldest next".

Alex was shivering with excitement as he placed his hand over the poke ball, he could barely hold the ball he was shaking that badly. He too eventually stepped back.

Delighted Dylan hurried forward and claimed the last poke ball.

"Hmm ye all made interesting choices and seem happy as well. That doesn't always happen. Sometimes we have a clash of interest as two trainers usually want the same Pokemon. If ye are interested I know some of the pokemon resting here would be delighted to give ye yere first battle as it would be unfair for yourselves to battle each other this soon. Abra Teleport us to the battle arena in section four please."

Alex jumped at this and started protesting but before he even got halfway through, the humanoid shaped pokemon appeared and in that brief flash of white light, Alex could have sworn the pokemon was smirking at him. Bloody Psychics!

* * *

And that's it…sorry bout the cliff-hanger but I want to keep some suspense in ye. Suppose yell have to wait till the next episode to find out who chose what ;) lol if I get more reviews I will be fast in getting the next chapter up. As usual, read, review and have any ideas, let me know.


	3. Starter Battle

As usual I don't own pokemon etc etc but OC's and plotline are mine. Read, Review and hopefully enjoy…. The more reviews I get, the faster ill get the next chapter up. Sorry bout keeping ye in suspense but I want more reviews ;) lol the more the better. Well anyway better let ye get onto the story. Heres the second chap of the night

* * *

All three trainers slumped to the ground groaning in unison. Only Oak had remained standing while grinning slightly.

"Thank you Abra, go have some fun, I will call if I need help again".

Smirking Abra nodded and muttered "Ab ab ra (weak stomached humans)". With a look of contempt, glowed white before disappearing from view.

Dylan was the first to rise, followed closely by Samantha and Alex. All three stared around in amazement. In front of them were three battlefields. Each battlefield tried to imitate a different scenario. One field was covered in soft grass with trees surrounding it as well as a hill in the center of it. Another was basically a large pool with icebergs ( obviously artificial ) littered throughout to give land for non water types to stand upon. The last was a crater filled wasteland. Even from this distance they could feel the heat being emitted from it. Glancing in some of the craters, Alex could see a bubbling red liquid.

"Lava? Isn't that a little dangerous?" he asked Oak

"Try chilli soup, but falling in that will amount in a disqualification unless they can take the heat, get it? The heat!", chuckling to himself he didn't see all three trainers fall anime style.

Samantha taking the lead, asked where do they go, to which Oak merely replied " to the field your Pokemon will feel more at home in".

Grinning Dylan started walking left, while Samantha walked straight ahead. Shrugging his shoulders, Alex took the battlefield to the right.

When all the trainers were ready, Professor Oak gave a piercing whistle and one by one Pokemon appeared all around him. Fire types, electric types, you name the type and you could see a Pokemon to represent it. Choosing out three of them, he asked the rest to watch from the sidelines to which they complied.

Alex stared dumbfounded. So many Pokemon he thought, a lot of them he didn't recognise but some were obvious like Pidgeys and Ekans, but others like a small steel ball or the black bird were knew to him. Samantha, seeing him looking at the steel ball announced that it was an Aron, a steel type, native to Hoenn while Dylan merely said the black bird was native to Johto and was a dark type called Murkrow.

Hearing roars, growls and shrieks from the Pokemon on the sidelines helped focus the three trainers attentions to who they were battling.

"Let me introduce ye to Chikorita, Mudkip and Chimchar", announced Oak revealing the three pokemon surrounding him. "Chikorita, to the grass field please, Mudkip the water field if you would and Chimchar, show them how to battle on the fire field."

The little fire monkey with a flame on his butt bounded over to the fire field, while the small blue pokemon on four legs with a tailfin as well as a fin on his head walked slowly over to the water field where he leapt in with a terrific splash. Finally the little green pokemon on four legs with a big leaf on her head ran to the grass field and faced her opponent Dylan.

Nodding to Dylan, Oak called out in a gruff tone, " this will be a one on one battle with no time limit between Dylan of Goldenrod and Chikorita. Begin!".

With that Dylan flung his Pokeball forward releasing his partner from inside. A flash of red light revealed a small blue pokemon (with some darker blue patches on him) on four legs with a green bulb on his back.

"Bulba ba bul saur (Where the hell am I now)," said the Bulbasaur in an annoyed tone.

He had landed on top of the hill in the center of the field. Looking back to see humans with a lot of pokemon watching them, he turned to get struck by a green blur. He crash landed on the bottom of the hill to the sound of a victory squeak from Chikorita.

Dylan stood there stupefied. The battle hadn't started two seconds and Bulbasaur was on the ground. True that was partly his fault but now it was time to recover.

"Bulbasaur get up and show her that you're the king of the mountain. Tackle her back!"

Alex and Samantha winced at the statement feeling embarrassed for him.

Getting shakily back to his feet, Bulbasaur nodded thinking the human was right. Annoying but right. He ran back up the hill and slammed his body into a shocked looking pokemon.

"Chika!( Jerk)", came the answering cry as she slammed heavily into the ground.

Bulbasaur smirked and at the command from Dylan, growled cutely at her to quell her anger. Bulbasaur didn't know why but when that human said something to him, he felt compelled to obey, at least he was talking sense.

Dylan was delighted his battle was going so well but knew things weren't over yet.

"Bulbasaur, I don't know what else you know but stay alert. When she gets close, tackle her back down!"

Nodding he turned his attention back to the green thing standing up.

"Chick chick rita!( don't think I'll go easy on you with that pathetic growl).

She stood up, ran over to the trees and extended two vines from the ring of buds on her neck. From there she gathered berries from the top parts of the trees and started hurling them at Bulbasaur.

"Dodge Bulbasaur, that's her vine whip, take cover beneath the trees! Eh at least I think it's a vine whip although I never seen it used like that". The last part came out in little more than a whisper.

Bulbasaur growled deeply and started to run for cover. Dodging berries being thrown left and right and wincing when some hit him, he threw himself beneath the canopy of trees. Berry juice stained badly and stung the eyes. Hearing the cries of Chikorita, Bulbasaur started creeping through the trees until he was close enough to see her. The bulb on his back blending easily with the green background. She was still hurling berries up the hill, no doubt assuming he was cowering on the other side.

Dylan watched all this with interest and when Bulbasaur was close enough yelled "Now tackle attack, full power."

Annoyed that his cover was blown, Bulbasaur threw himself at her but she was forewarned and the two of them latched on to each other. Rolling around the grass both pokemon were fighting to pin the other one down but one headbutt from Bulbasaur killed any chance Chikorita had. With her pinned down Oak announced the winner being Dylan. Bulbasaur jumped of Chikorita and watched as she calmly walked back to the crowd of cheering Pokemon.

Dylan ran down the slope, picked up Bulbasaur and yelled "We won!"

"Bulba (I guess so)".

Dylan started running to get back up the slope but slipping on a berry resulted in him sprawled on the ground with a very amused Bulbasaur sitting on top of his chest.

Bulbasaur just sat there smirking. Things were going to be a little bit more interesting from now on.

* * *

And that is it, hope ye enjoyed it. Next episode will show Samantha hopefully battling it out. Sorry but gona keep the suspense and not reveal the other starters just yet. For that info ye gotta read and review to get it lol. Till next time, any queries can be made to me, just message it. gotta get a move on for the next chapter lol getting late XD


	4. Starter Battle 2

As usual I don't own pokemon etc etc but OC's and plotline are mine. Read, Review and hopefully enjoy…. The more reviews I get, the faster ill get the next chapter up. Sorry bout the long wait on the starter suspense but meh I'm new at this so I'll try speed things up lol, well anyway, here's chapter 4. Finally i can sleep!

* * *

Samantha and Alex couldn't help laughing loudly at Dylan sprawled on the ground. At least his Bulbasaur looked happy.

Hiding a smile behind his hands, Oak turned to Samantha and Alex saying "This time things will be a bit more distracting. Both of ye shall commence at the same time. This will show the two of ye how important focus is, so without further adieu, this will be a battle between Samantha Jewel from Dewford Town and Alex Hunter from Cinnibar Island, against there opponents Chimchar and Mudkip. Begin!"

Samantha nodded and threw forth her Pokeball all the while watching a blue blur darting about in front of her.

A flash of light to the right of her indicated the appearance of Alex's Pokemon but she was more interested in the appearance of her own Pokemon Squirtle. A small blue turtle with a shell on his back landed gracefully on one of the icebergs, eyes glittering at the sight.

"Squirtle squirt (Awesome water! Cannonball!)", came the cry as he leaped immediately into the water splashing Samantha in the process.

Swallowing a strangled cry, Samantha could only watch as Squirtle was blasted back out by a strong stream of water. Apparently the Mudkip was very possessive of the pool. Sparing a quick glance for Alex she set about working the battle back into her favour.

Alex wasn't doing any better in his battle. In front of him stood a red lizard on two legs wagging a tail that had a flame on the end of it. Charmander apparently had a nasty temper although Alex couldn't blame him as the Chimchar kept dodging all his attacks.

"Keep trying to scratch him Charmander!"

Charmander turned giving him a look that practically yelled Duh!

He darted forward leaping over the craters of chilli soup swinging his claws at the little fire monkey, but it only laughed and bounded out of the way and positioned itself on the opposite side of another crater. Alex knew it was only trying to tire out his partner but that information did nothing but annoy him also.

Remembering Dylan's battle, he yelled "Charmander".

Looking around and glaring daggers, Charmander stared at Alex.

Gulping a little, Alex said " take up some rocks and throw them at him, make him come to you".

That glare turned quickly to a smirk and he set about collecting rocks. The Chimchar only sat there making very rude gestures, enough so that Alex was wondering could he go in and hit him himself without being disqualified.

Satisfied, Charmander turned and started hurling rocks for all he was worth.

"Char char! (dodge this!)". Delighted to see the fire monkey jumping for cover Charmander blocked out his shrieks of insults (where he learned all those from was a mystery).

Angered at being pelted by rocks Chimchar growled loudly and leapt across the crater where he made his first and last mistake.

"Charmander scratch him down now!".

Charmander only grinned and stood at the edge of the crater till Chimchar came in reach and clawed him down into the boiling chilli soup.

A huge explosion came from the crater as Chimchar was blasted out covered in red liquid. Apparently adding more heat to the boiling inferno was a bad move.

Charmander fell on the ground laughing at the soaked monkey and didn't notice Alex standing beside him. The Chimchar stood up clearly embarrassed and ran to hide in the crowd of Pokemon who were clearly making more noise than feeding time at the zoo. Grinning Alex turned and watched Samantha's battle.

This was not good, Samantha thought. Mudkip clearly had the advantage of being able to shoot water and blast Squirtle out each time he entered. After three consecutive blast offs, Samantha needed a new tactic, although her Squirtle seemed to be enjoying himself immensely.

"Squirtle jump in one last time".

Squirtle rubbed his hands in glee ( must have a suicide wish) and cannonballed back in.

Mudkip growled in annoyance and blasted forth another water gun.

Seeing this Samantha yelled " Now Squirtle Tail Whip!". Squirtle heard and spun around in the water so that his tail took the blunt of the attack. Amazingly it served to divert the flows of water and separated the attack to each of his sides. Grinning Samantha ordered a tackle attack. This time Mudkip ended up on the platform where he was soon joined by a grinning Squirtle on the opposite side.

Growling in frustration he shot forward another water gun and to his horror watched as Squirtle lunged toward him. Pulling his body into his shell allowed him to skim across the top of the water straight toward Mudkip. Samantha clapped her hands in glee imitating the previous action from Squirtle and waited for the blow to land.

Watching Squirtle fly in the opposite direction and crash landing in the grass field was the last thing she expected. A pokemon larger than herself stood over the quivering Mudkip. With two fins on its head and a larger tail fin, Samantha assumed it must be an evolution of Mudkip. Disregarding the dangerous looks it was giving her, she ran to where Squirtle was lying dazed.

"Squirtle are you ok? Answer me". She watched him shake his head quickly, scratch the back of his head cutely and stand up grinning.

"Squirt squirt Squirtle ( lets do that again!!)".

Figuring he was just fine she walked back up to where Alex, Dylan, Oak and the two other starters were standing. Squirtle followed her humming.

"Fantastic battling all of ye!", Oak said practically bouncing in excitement, "A Submission victory from Dylan, a Crushing win for Alex and a Disqualification due to interference from Swampert earned victory for Samantha. I am very impressed. Now that ye are all done fighting, how about we go finish the paperwork and get all the necessary bits and pieces ye will need on yere journey".

"Like what", Dylan asked curiously.

" You will need a Pokedex, some poke food and of course we will need to give these little guys", gesturing to the Pokemon, " a full check-up to see if they are ready to go. Abra Laboratory 17 when your ready".

Picking up Charmander (taking care to watch where his tail flame was aiming), Alex winced at the arrival of Abra. Abra seemed delighted to see him though.

"A abra!(oh the perks of the job)". Blinding everyone with the flash of light, no one seen the pair of people dressed in black suits watching all this from the tree tops.

* * *

And there you have it. Didn't see the point of separating Alex and Samantha's battle as ye could guess what starter the other trainer had if I did, but hopefully I'm keeping you all interested. Till next time, ye know the drill. Faster I get reviews, the faster ill post the next chapter. Ill need a few reviews to motivate me ;)


	5. Only the Start

As usual I don't own pokemon etc etc but OC's and plotline are mine. Read, Review and hopefully enjoy…. The more reviews I get, the faster ill get the next chapter up. I'm going to try make each chapter a little longer in future, just noticed how short they were. Also in the future I'm going to be thanking all readers that have the time to give me a review. Only fair.

Thanks go out to PokeRus for the 1st review.

Anyway on with the next chapter.

* * *

Smirking, the pair clad in black surveyed the ground beneath them. Pokemon of every size surrounded them, yet none of them noticed the pair.

The man and woman were clothed in black pants, black boots, even a tight fitting black top. They each wore a black cape that made their uniform appear grey, white fingerless gloves and a white belt that held a walkie talkie and four Pokeballs each. On each of their sleeves was the symbol 2R.

"Derrick, send the status report now", whispered the female. She was glancing everywhere as if she expected an attack to swoop down on her.

The man known as Derrick was still surveying the Pokemon.

Growling, she elbowed him hard in the stomach. He didn't even flinch, just smiled and lifted the walkie talkie casually. Pressing the button on the side, he waited for the cackle of static to announce that the person on the receiving end was ready.

" Tell him about the new trainers as well".

"You would think Millie, that I didn't know how to operate the walkie talkie, let alone give a status report".

Rolling her eyes in frustration, Millie just took a deep breath and waited as the sound of static came from the device. Alarmed at the loudness of it, she glanced at the Pokemon, but sighed in relief. They were too engrossed in their own conversation to hear them. Luckily all the Flying types were roosting on the ground or they would never have had the element of surprise.

Lifting the talkie, Derrick muttered hurriedly all that they had seen, including the trainers and all the Pokemon below them. After he finished, he turned the volume down lower and listened to his instructions.

Millie raised her eyebrow, curious to know their orders.

" Were to take the three starters the trainers battled as well as that Swampert. Only those four. We are to make sure no Pokemon notices us, as well as to report to Viridian city once our mission is complete. We wont mess this up".

Millie nodded laughing at the simplicity of the plan. The four targeted Pokemon would not create such a stir as most would think they were hiding from embarrassment, if not after running away.

Taking a Pokeball from her belt, she released an elegant humanoid shaped Pokemon, that looked like it was clad in a white dress. She had green hair, deep red eyes and upon release chimed curiously "Gardevoir?( My orders?)".

Watching Derrick release another humanoid shaped Pokemon with short green hair, green arms that looked a little like blades, and white legs. He immediately took a fighting pose, which was surprisingly difficult while balancing on the branches of a tree and whispered gruffly "Gallade!(About time!)".

"Gallade, teleport to the opposite side of the complex, make as much noise as possible, avoid detection if able, and teleport back. Go now!", Derrick growled seeing the bored expression on Gallade's face. He was an excellent Pokemon but got bored very easily.

Nodding Gallade glowed white before teleporting.

Millie smiled at Derrick before turning to Gardevoir and telling her that once the diversion begun to put Chimchar, Chikorita, Bulbasaur and Swampert to sleep.

Her smile turned to a big grin as she realised they would have the Pokemon gone before anyone would know what happened.

Once the trainers recovered from teleporting, Oak issued all the trainers a Pokedex, a shiny red computer the size of a small notebook, on the front had a small glass design in the shape of an eye.

The three starters were now back in their Pokeballs on a large machine that was glowing silver as it healed them. Music could be heard coming from it faintly.

Pointing to the Pokedex they each held, Oak said that they were important for a trainer to have. "The eye there can read a Pokemon you come across in the wild or in battle and tell you information about it. Anyway I'm going to go prepare lunch in the other room. Relax and talk for a while. The rooms down here are soundproof so ye wont hear the noise of lunchtime for the other Pokemon, I usually have earplugs otherwise." He chuckled to himself as he went into the a joining room

All three trainers nodded to his back and looked at the device in awe. Immediately Dylan took a wire from his wrist laptop and plugged it into the Pokedex.

" What are you doing Dylan?", Samantha asked quietly.

" Just updating the info on my Pokegear", pointing to the little black computer on his wrist he said "it's a new model, a prototype if you like. It analyses Pokemon, giving me stats on them in the wild, as well as acting as a video phone, and giving me wireless access anywhere in Kanto."

Nodding impressed, Samantha pointed to her watch. " it's a Poketch from the Sinnoh region. It has many useful applications that help a trainer. It has an inbuilt digital map, item finder, status checker and is also a video phone".

Not wanting to be left out, Alex took out his Pokenav.

Samantha's eyes opened widely, "is that a Pokenav?"

Alex nodded remembering Samantha was from Hoenn, the region where it was first invented. She told Dylan what it done as Alex plugged his Pokedex into the Pokenav.

They all talked for a while and ate the food Oak brought in for them hungrily. Battling can do that for you.

They all picked up their Pokeballs once they heard the loud pinging noise from the machine. Oak signalled for them all to come over.

Once all the trainers were assembled around him he said it was time for them to get on with there journey. "Time waits for no man….eh and woman of course", he said sheepishly, "Now go on! Abra to the entrance please!"

Alex groaned loudly but after a few minutes with no Abra appearing, he sighed loudly.

" Eh Professor, isn't this room soundproof?", Dylan asked turning to Oak.

Now it was Oak's turn to fall anime style. Leading them to the stairs, he showed them the way out.

Closing the door on the three trainers, he turned and listened to the small siren that was beeping in his office room. Rubbing his temples, he quickened his pace and got back to work starting with that annoying siren!

Outside the sun was setting slowly, without a cloud in the sky to hinder the view. Samantha, Dylan and Alex were talking together.

"Well according to my Computer, the first Gym is in Viridian City. Know anything about it Alex?"

Turning to Dylan, he brushed his hand through his hair thoughtfully.

"Well since the old leader left, it was taken over by Dimitri of Canalave City. He specialises in Dark type Pokemon. That's all I know about him actually."

Samantha nodded slowly. She seemed a bit reluctant about something.

Dylan asked her what was up, to which she replied dejectedly "We're rivals now".

Alex stared at her gob smacked. She only realised this now!

Dylan just smiled and nodded. " Rivals and Friends I hope?".

He held out his hand and Samantha placed hers on top of his. Grinning they both looked at Alex.

Shrugging his shoulders, he placed his hand on top of theirs and announced with a grin, "But friends first!"

With the setting of the sun, the three separated, each taking a different route to Viridian City. Samantha went towards the West Path. There was a lake along that way, and she was eager to let Squirtle train there. Alex took the North Path. It was a maze of dirt paths but with his Pokenav's inbuilt map, it should keep him safe, while Dylan took the East Path which was the most scenic, covered in multitudes of plants which were sure to keep Bulbasaur happy. All paths ended up at the same destination but each one held different experiences. To them, Pallet Town truly was the town to begin. The town to end will come, but hopefully not for a very long time.

* * *

And there we go again. Seemed a good place to end the chapter. Hopefully ye are enjoying the story and if not, review and tell me where I am going wrong. Taking OC's also. Cant promise they will be entered immediately as it took 5 chapters to get outta Pallet lol, but I do promise to put all OC's in my story. If I like them enough, they may just become a permanent addition, if not, they will get a mention at the very least. Leave the review with the little info on the character and ill message you for the rest of the details. Till next time, this is CyberWolf101 signing off!


	6. Triple the Journey

As usual I don't own pokemon etc etc but OC's and plotline are mine. Read, Review and hopefully enjoy…. The more reviews I get, the faster ill get the next chapter up. Sorry bout the delay, had internet problems. Still looking for some OC's.

Thanks go out to PokeRus again for the review.

Anyway on with the next chapter.

* * *

Dylan looked around and sighed happily. He was surrounded by lush green grass, flowers of every colour and large pine trees. A gentle breeze was blowing and the scent of the flowers mixed pleasantly with that of the pine trees. Bulbasaur was walking beside him giving him annoyed looks. He wasn't too impressed by the scenery. The sun had settled a good two hours ago, but a full moon gave more than enough light to travel by. Surprisingly they had encountered no wild pokemon, yet they could hear them. From the treetops came the cooing and cawing of bird pokemon, while in the grass, they could hear the scurrying of little footsteps. Apparently the wild Pokemon were wary of travellers.

After numerous annoyed looks from Bulbasaur, Dylan turned to face him and asked quietly what was wrong.

Bulbasaur just rolled his eyes and replied as quietly "Bulb ba! (As if you could understand me!)".

Dylan shrugged and continued walking. So his partner had an attitude problem, nothing he could do about it he thought.

On they walked in silence, glancing at the other when they thought each weren't looking. This may have continued all the way to Viridian City had not the cooing of a wild Pokemon broke the monotonous journey.

Both Dylan and Bulbasaur stopped in there tracks at the appearance of a small brown bird in the middle of the path. It was pecking at something pink on the ground. It raised its head angrily and gave off a shrill screech. Dylan quickly lifted open the screen of the laptop on his wrist and pointed it at the bird. A robotic voice quickly said _"Pidgey, the tiny bird Pokemon. This docile bird prefers to avoid conflict but if disturbed it can and will ferociously fight back!"_

"Sweet, our first wild Pokemon, Bulbasaur go tackle it!"

Bulbasaur, glad at the change, ran towards the bird but before he could slam his shoulder into it, it flew up into the sky! Imagine that, a bird that fly's.

Shocked at how easily it had evaded him, he skidded to a stop and looked up to see a brown blur descend on him. Slammed to the ground by its tackle attack Bulbasaur couldn't help wonder what was wrong with being happy surrounded by boring plants! He wouldn't go wishing for a little excitement again.

Dylan winced at the force that knocked Bulbasaur down. The Pokegear wasn't kidding. The pink thing on the ground was a pecha berry. They had disturbed his meal and the Pidgey obviously wasn't happy.

"Bulbasaur, get up and growl at him!". Dylan was watching for an opening as the cute growl lured the bird closer to the ground. Dylan quickly pressed a button on his Pokegear and looked at the stats of both Pokemon. As a prototype it wasn't 100% accurate but it would have to do. It showed a rough estimation of the Pokemon's stamina

The Pidgey flew near the ground and quickly darted toward Bulbasaur. Its beady eyes took on a gleam as it focused its attention all on Bulbasaur.

Seeing his chance Dylan ordered a tackle attack.

For Bulbasaur time stood still, the brown blur was closing in quickly, and from the command the black haired trainer ordered, Bulbasaur had no choice but to attempt a tackle attack. He ran forward closing the distance between them even faster and just before collision, he lowered his head so that the Pidgey flew just above him. Smirking slightly he literally jumped so that the bulb on his back clobbered the bird in the beak. No one told him that that would hurt. Luckily it hurt Pidgey more as it screeched loudly and crashed heavily to the ground.

Sparing a look for his injured Partner, Dylan quickly took a small red and white Pokeball from his belt where five others hung. He clicked the button in the center causing it to enlarge, and flung it at Pidgey. The ball connected and turning the Pidgey into a red light, absorbed it inside it. The ball landed on the ground where it started shaking violently. Dylan watched, hardly daring to breath as each shudder of the ball set his heart pounding. Eventually after what seemed an eternity, a loud ping was heard and the Pokeball stayed still. Dylan just slumped to the ground sweating, beside a moaning Bulbasaur.

Rubbing the bulb on Bulbasaurs back, Dylan stared at the ball in front of him. He stood up and retrieved the Pokeball. His first capture.

"We did it Bulbasaur! We actually captured a Pokemon!" Dylan was doing a little victory dance while Bulbasaur stood up muttering "Baaa!(like you did much, see the bruise on my bulb!)".

Dylan turned picking up the annoyed Bulbasaur including him in the dance, and even started singing. Even Bulbasaur couldn't stayed annoyed for long.

Dylan clicked the Pidgey's Pokeball onto his belt and carrying Bulbasaur ( who seemed to be enjoying the attention he was getting) continued on the path towards Viridian City. Who could sleep when there was so much to be done!

* * *

"Again Charmander, Scratch attack!".

Charmander growled in determination, and started hacking at the large log on the ground. Swiping left and right, he left deep imprints in the bark.

Both Alex and Charmander had walked for awhile lost in a maze of paths which all looked the same to them. Even the Pokegear map wasn't detailed enough to show them a way out. They continued on until they came on a clearing that seemed the perfect place to set up camp. After the sleeping bag was laid out, a fire going with the help of Charmander's tail flame, and a nice hot meal, both trainer and Pokemon were training in the moonlight. Alex was trying to help Charmander by keeping his claws sharp by using a stone to sharpen them for him, while Charmander upon being sharpened, continued to scratch the log. Before they set to destroying the log, they both ran laps to try build up some stamina but both were unfit, and stopped after a short while. Charmander grunted after receiving another splinter in his arm, but continued his onslaught. Alex was really impressed with how dedicated Charmander was to training.

" Keep up the good work Charmander, you'll be flying in no time".

Charmander spared a quick grin for Alex and continued his training. Both of them had found a common ground on which to stand on after Alex showed Charmander the Pokedex image of a Charizard. Both were fixated on the image and agreed to be the best they could be.

"Charmander catch!". Alex tossed an oran berry over to Charmander, who simply caught it in his mouth and continued. Some of the blue berry juice dribbled down the side of his mouth but it was ignored.

Alex watched thrilled by the progress Charmander was making. The log was a mess! Still whole but only barely. Seeing Charmanders claw glowing silver, Alex stared dumbfounded as Charmander swung his now silver claws down together and with an almighty clang, watched as the tree exploded. Charmander leaped back with shock, while Alex swung out the Pokenav and scanned his Partner. _"Metal Claw, the users claws turn to steel to savagely scratch an opponent. May raise the users Attack power above normal."_

"Amazing Buddy. Metal claw, well have to remember that". Alex winked while Charmander rubbed the back of his head. " All our training is paying off. We just need to keep at it." Seeing Charmander yawn though, Alex said " maybe we should get some sleep first. That must be pretty draining". Charmander just nodded and curled up by the glowing embers of the fire. They had been training for a while so the fire was long out. Alex got into his sleeping bag and stared up at the stars. Twisting around to see Charmander doing the same, Alex just smiled and said, " I cant just keep calling you Charmander ya know, you need a name. Like people call me Alex, not human, so you too need a name but what?"

Charmander stared at Alex interested and said "Char Char! ( Something cool at least!)"

Grinning, Alex looked at the stars. "How about being known as the God of Destiny? I think we were destined to be together, so why not be known as the Destiny God? If I remember correctly, the God of Destiny was known far and wide as Shai, so how about it? Like Shai?"

Charmander stared at Alex for a while contemplating the name. Finally he nodded happily.

Charmander closed his eyes thinking, Shai, The God of Destiny! All will see how strong he will become.

Alex stayed awake a little longer watching the stars. He smiled faintly thinking about what tomorrow would bring. Facing Shai, he closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Samantha just stared in awe at the lake. Sparkling blue water shining in the moonlight. The sight took the breath away from her. All so calm, so peaceful. Even the wild pokemon had quietened. She just swayed on the spot basking in the simple perfect atmosphere. A yell from a little blue turtle ruined everything. Popping from his Pokeball while Samantha stood swaying, his eyes also lit up with joy at seeing the water. He crept slowly to the waters edge and upon seeing his reflection in the water, tried to get the other Squirtle out of the lake. Needless to say he slipped, yelling into the water, sending ripples throughout the water and snapping Samantha out of her revere.

Sighing, she went over and helped Squirtle out of the water.

"You really know how to kill the mood, don't you" she said smiling as he shook the water of himself.

"Squirtle Squirt, Squirt Squirtle! ( that other turtle was stuck, he looked lost!)"

Samantha just shook her head as he tried to explain, obviously a little distressed.

"Okay, Squirt, wanna go swimming?"

Squirtle stopped ranting in mid sentence. His eyes glazed over and he started drooling.

"I will take that as a yes then". Giggling she changed into her swimsuit behind some bushes and picking Squirtle up, dived into the clear blue water. Both loved the water and swam for awhile just enjoying the midnight swim. Eventually Samantha called Squirtle over and started playing more with him. She squirted water from her mouth at him. Squirtle just laughed at her, and copied her. Swallowing water he spat it back at her. Unfortunately he swallowed to much on his third attempt and started coughing. Samantha just held him till he stopped but he had the hiccups afterwards. Laughing at the bemused expression on his face after each hiccup, it was her turn to go into a fit of coughing as she swallowed a lot of water in shock when Squirtle hiccupped and produced loosed an array of bubbles into the sky. She quickly swam back to shore where she pointed the Pokedex at Squirtle who was still firing bubbles into the sky. _"Bubble, the basic water attack. The user fires a stream of bubbles which slow down the opponent"._

"Amazing", she whispered. She let Squirtle play a while more before calling him out to dry.

After they both had gotten dry, Samantha set up camp, and passed a few berries to Squirtle to eat, while she ate a sandwich. Both stared at the water again and watched as slowly the ripples stopped and all settled back peacefully. After they finished eating, they lay down in the sleeping bag and fell asleep, tired after there fun swim, eagerly awaiting the dawn of a new day.

* * *

And there ye have it, the first time I've attempted to split up the story. Let me know what ye think. As usual, read and review and ill write more. Till next time, keep sending in your OC's.


	7. Grass,Water,FIRE!

As usual I don't own pokemon etc etc but OC's and plotline are mine. Read, Review and hopefully enjoy…. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll get the next chapter up. Who am I kidding, I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can because I'm not in it for the reviews, I just like creating a story that can be updated whenever I have time. Reviews would make me work faster though ;)

Thanks go out to Ketchum Kid for the third review. Looking forward to how the OC will turn out.

Also thanks to PokeRus and Ketchum Kid for their OC's, they will make a quick entrance today. Only future chapters will say if they stay.

Anyway on with the next chapter.

* * *

Bulbasaur was really starting to enjoy the free trip. He didn't have to walk at all, just let Dylan carry him, and to think he was doing it out of the goodness of his heart. What a great guy…. of course him faking a leg injury didn't hurt matters.

"How's the leg Bulbasaur?"

Closing his eyes and groaning, Bulbasaur stifled a smile when Dylan picked up the pace. Not his fault the trainer forgot he had a Pokeball. Giving off a little wail, Bulbasaur wondered why he wasn't in show business.

Dylan looked worriedly at his little friend. The capture of Pidgey was like lighting a beacon fire, every wild Pokemon in the area appeared. Numerous Rattatas and Pidgeys baying for their blood. Bulbasaur fended off each one spectacularly with a steadily improving Tackle attack but finally when they were all gone, Bulbasaur just sat down holding up his front leg groaning. Dylan hoped it was only sprained, and not too serious. He didn't even see it get injured. Shows how much attention he was paying.

They had continued walking through the night and the sun was starting to rise. According to his Pokegear, Viridian City should be just around the next turn. Apparently the East route, being the scenic route was the longest. Pity he didn't know that before he set off. He quickly rounded the corner, giving himself a mental note to lay off the snacks for Bulbasaur. His arms felt like lead!

Thump! Bulbasaur hit the ground like a rock. Dylan was so shocked to see the size of Viridian City that he lost all sense. The City was a multitude of buildings of every size and colour, with a few oak trees scattered throughout. There was a small lake off to the west of his view.

"Ugh, Bulb. Bulb saaaur. (Ugh, Ouch pain. Note to self, no more free rides.)"

Dylan realising his fallen partner, hurriedly scooped him up, apologising repeatedly. He quickly spotted the signature red roofing of a Pokecenter, and ran the remaining distance. Luckily it was one of the first buildings in the city.

Approaching the center at a run, he slowed to a jog and spotting the silver front door headed towards it. A modern building with modern doors. Slamming into the door was not something he intended. Apparently the automatic doors weren't automatic anymore!

Lying on the ground with a bemused plant on his stomach, all Dylan could do was groan. To his right was a sign that clearly stated in bold letters

**Door Broken, Please use Side Entrance!**

Bulbasaur was openly laughing now. Apparently this was a regular occurrence as he had only known the kid for over a day, and had already ended sitting on top of him twice!

"Yo dude, you alrite?"

Dylan got helped up off the ground and turned to face a guy with wavy black hair, wearing a white hooded jacket and black flannel jeans.

"Yea, thanks. Names Dylan," he replied,brushing the dirt of himself and extending his hand.

Shaking hands, the guy replied, "Names Myles. Cool Bulbasaur by the way, reminds me of my own." He pointed to his belt where four Pokeballs hung. "I'm from Pewter City but thought I'd try the Gym here first. Pity I got trounced. He is pretty powerful. Told me to come back when I had a few more badges."

Dylan stood there trying to squeeze a word in, but was completely overrun by Myles.

"Well I got to get going, ya know. I've got one badge already but need to keep moving. Cerulean City, here I come!"

With that he practically tore off through the city in the direction of Pallet Town leaving a very confused Dylan and a laughing Bulbasaur behind.

Dylan just gave Bulbasaur a very annoyed look which cause the plant to laugh harder.

Raising his hands to his head, Dylan roared "Stop Laughing!"

Bulbasaur just laughed all the more.

Dylan loomed over Bulbasaur ready to learn how to tackle the plant but the appearance of a brown seed emerging from the tip of Bulbasaur's bulb stopped him. Quickly twisting the Pokegear towards the seed, he awaited analyses. Bulbasaur was calming down at this point and slumped to the ground. Pity this triggered a reflex in himself, firing the seed into the distracted Dylan. Vines sprouted from the seed and quickly covered Dylan. A green pulsing light came from the vines and at a groan of pain from Dylan, Bulbasaur began to feel energised. Almost as if he had gotten a good nights sleep. Pity the same couldn't be said for Dylan. By the time he got the vines off himself, he looked a mess. His Pokegear didn't look much better as it was steaming on his wrist.

Dylan took out the Pokedex from his pocket and scanned the seed now lying on the ground.

"_Leech Seed. This attack drains life from what it hits restoring the user's health. May also immobilise the foe."_

"Bulbasaur! You drained my Pokegears Battery!"

Bulbasaur just smirked happily and walked over to the side door of the Pokecenter.

Dylan followed grumbling the whole way. He never even noticed the miracle healing of Bulbasaur's leg.

* * *

Yawning Samantha sat up to see Squirtle awake and blasting Bubbles into the water. He seemed to be enjoying himself. She got up, got dressed and started fixing breakfast for them. It was a beautiful morning. The sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Perfect day to travel.

"Hey Squirt, breakfast will be ready in a minute!"

Squirtle turned from the lake and raised his hand acknowledging her. He then turned back and continued to blast the water. In between blasting the water and taking breaths, he kept mumbling to himself. Raising his fist to the water he yelled,

"Squirt squir Squirtle squirt tel! (Hah who has the better water now, stupid turtle!)"

Seeing Squirtle get worked up at the water, she went over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Watching him fight with his reflection was the last thing she expected. Giggling at the absurdness of the situation, she set about trying to explain to the little turtle.

After showing him her reflection and explaining how it wasn't real, she turned and gave up. Once her reflection left the water, he was back glaring daggers at his and shooting bubbles at it.

Shrugging her shoulders she thought you cant win em all. At least breakfast was ready.

She ate quickly and was joined by a rather annoyed Squirtle. She guessed the reflection won the battle for now.

Smiling she tidied up their campsite while Squirtle ate his meal. He was a really slow eater as he took to mumbling to himself and forgot he was supposed to eat.

Eventually they were ready to go. With a last glance at there campsite and a quick smile at Squirtle shaking his fist to the lake, they left.

They walked for the morning training the Bubble attack at all the wild Pokemon. Pity Squirtle wasn't really battling. He was only trying to show them all the bubbles he could make. He couldn't understand why they all ran away after his first demonstration. Samantha was truly enjoying herself. She was never allowed travel through the grassland before, so this was all new to her. There were laws against entering areas unless you had a Pokemon.

They travelled for a few hours until there in front of Samantha was another lake. Pity it was spoiled by the city beside it she thought. She had forgotten all about Viridian City at the sight of another lake ( which was where the lake was situated right beside). She and Squirtle hurriedly ran towards the lake only to see another person there. They hid behind a few bushes watching. She watched as the boy threw a blue ball into the lake, only for the ball to fire back out at him. He continued like that for a while. He looked to be around 10 and had black hair. He was wearing a crystal blue baseball hat turned backwards. Some of his hair was sticking out the front. The hat had a bit of gold on the back of it. He was wearing a jet black tee shirt that had gold lines down the side, as well as white shorts with streaks of silver down the edges.

Watching the ball carefully she kept seeing an orange blur under the surface of the water, just before the ball was fired back out.

Hearing a growl behind her, she turned to see a small blue creature on four legs with a light brown underbelly and a cute little snout. He was growling lightly, not amused to find someone hiding in the bushes.

"Hey Blaze, whatcha find there boy?"

Hearing the boy yell, Samantha slowly stood up so that she was visible to him. She looked at the spot where he was standing for a minute in shock. He wasn't there anymore.

Squirtle looked at the blue guy growling in front of him curiously. Seeing Samantha stand up though he turned to look at the other human. His jaw dropped as he watched the guy run full speed towards them. If he hadn't been paying attention he wouldn't have seen the guy move.

"Down Blaze, she's a friend".

Turning Samantha looked at the boy up close. She was surprised to find him behind her. His eyes were shining very bright.

"Eh hi, names Samantha. Sorry for spying," gesturing to Squirtle who was having a staring contest with the blue Pokemon, " we were just curious as to what you were doing."

Smiling he took her hand in his and replied " Just training my Pokemon. Blaze here was on sentry duty to keep wild Pokemon at bay, while I trained my Buizel in the water."

Seeing a yellow Poketch on his wrist, she watched as he let go of her hands and pointed it at the Pokemon known as Blaze.

"_Cyndaquil the fire mouse Pokemon. Usually a timid pokemon, if startled watch out for the flames on its back as they burn more intensely" _came a robotic voice from the watch.

"Amazing, your Poketch operates as a Pokedex as well?"

Nodding, he stood staring at Samantha and noticing her Poketch asked, "Want me to apply the application to yours? I can also do a gps application as well as a few others."

Samantha only nodded while removing the watch and giving it to him. She was fascinated by the way he acted. Cool, confident, yet he seemed a little giddy in her presence.

After a few moments off tweaking with the watch, he handed it back to her and said, "By the way, names Mario. I'm from Veilstone City in Sinnoh."

Throughout the pair of there conversation, Squirtle was still in a debate with himself.

"Squi Squirtle squirt? ( your blue, so you're a water type huh?)"

Cyndaquil known as Blaze, shook his head and muttered "Cynda! (Idiot!)"

Blaze turned back to his trainer and was hit by a severe blast of pain. When he could see again, he was dripping wet while the blue turtle was chanting "SQUIrrrrtle!(TAG your it!)".

He got up growling, showing his teeth and chased after the turtle. No one got the drop on him and remained alive!

Mario and Samantha went over to the lake, talking amongst themselves. Mario was still in a daze. A beautiful girl showing up here of all places. His luck had turned. Even the arrival of an annoyed Buizel couldn't dampen him. Well after he dried off from the Watergun attack, he couldn't be dampened again.

Samantha looked up from her watch as it recited _"Buizel, the sea weasel Pokemon. This pokemon uses the floatation sac around its neck to stay afloat in water. When it dives this sac collapses to allow for maximum acceleration. A fun loving Pokemon who enjoys water sports."_

She was fascinated by the sleek orange coat and blue fins on it. It had a ring of yellow around its neck and one tail that split into two. She laughed at Mario getting wet as it reminded her of her water fight with Squirtle.

" So Mario, are you a trainer?"

Nodding he replied " just started here in the Kanto region. Hope to battle the elite four, you?"

She nodded. "Same here".

They sat like that watching there Pokemon play together. It was approaching lunchtime but she was content to just sit and relax. Buizel had joined forces with Squirtle, and Blaze seemed determined to catch and kill at least one of them. Pity about the lake. He really despised water.

* * *

Alex awoke to the sound of breaking wood. Apparently Shai was a slight insomniac.

"What are you doing Shai? Ain't it a bit early to be destroying the path? Other trainers have to use it ya know," he said jokingly

Shai just smirked and continued. A particular slash caused a lot of wood to explode coating him with splinters. He flinched and opened his mouth to growl but swallowing a few leaves caused him to stop and start choking.

Alex seeing the struggle that was happening, ran forward and began giving the Heimlich manoeuvre, only for Charmander to burp loudly releasing a wave of fireballs, which happened to hit all the broken wood. Good news, Shai could breath again….Bad news, the wood was on fire!

Both Alex and Shai stared in horror as all the wood Shai had destroyed the night before and that morning caught fire. It was a blazing inferno. Both trainer and pokemon started throwing dirt and all their water on the fire but the blaze was just too big and they didn't have enough water. What was worse was that a pack of Rattata's had entered the clearing. Two problems there. One Alex was terrified of Rattata's after an incident in Cinnibar Island with a Raticate, second, there was a bloody Fire about to roast them alive.

The pack of purple rats stared in horror as the fire crept quickly towards them. Luckily for them, Shai looked terrifying with all the little cuts over his body from the splinters, so he managed to give of a bellowing roar, enough so that all but one scattered. Just what you need to snap you out of one fear, a different one to override the first shock. Pity the last Rattata just fainted on the spot. Alex barely had time to notice the gold colour of its coat as he done the only thing he could think off. He flung an empty Pokeball at it. He stared horrified as it engulfed the rat. Shai just scooped the ball off the ground and handed it to Alex. The Pokeball didn't even shake!

They both backed away from the inferno slowly, Alex choking on the smoke. There was nothing more they could do.

"Damn Castforms! Why couldn't it Rain today!" he yelled between fits of coughing.

As if an answer to his prayer, clouds opened up above him and it began to rain.

A path opened up through the middle of the clearing, enough to see a small blue Pokemon with a black swirl design on its stomach blasting water at the fire. The vague shape of a human could be seen beside it yelling orders.

"Thank Mew!" was all Alex said before fainting himself. Smoke inhalation can do that to you, unless you were a slight insomniac of a Charmander.

* * *

And there ya have it. A nice place to end the chapter on. I felt like updating early as I held off for awhile before the last chapter was done, hope ye enjoyed it. Again thanks go out to Ketchum Kid and PokeRus for the OC's. Hope ye enjoyed there appearance. We just may be seeing more of them that we thought ;)


	8. Companions For Time

As usual I don't own pokemon etc etc but OC's and plotline are mine. Read, Review and hopefully enjoy…. The more reviews I get, the faster I'll get the next chapter up.

Thanks go out to and Ketchum Kid for the reviews. Hopefully it will continue ;)

Anyway onto the next chapter…I just couldn't resist, might be a couple of days till my next one. Busy weekend ahead. Enjoy! This Chapter is really just setting the story up, so i can finally get them moving out of Viridian.

* * *

Alex woke up in a large white room, surrounded by machines and other beds. The smell of disinfectant was overpowering, and the beeps of the machines slightly annoying. To his right was a large chair occupied by a very small and shook Charmander. He hadn't even noticed that Alex was awake.

"Hey Shai!", Alex mumbled. "How are you?"

Charmander leaped on the bed at the sound of his voice. To Alex, he looked very glum.

"Come on, cheer up. Wasn't your fault about the fire. That was an amazing Ember attack by the way. We just need to practice a bit."

From the way Shai brightened, Alex knew he had hit the nail on the head.

"How about getting out of here and going for a walk?"

Shai just nodded eagerly, happy to be doing anything but sitting.

"You'll be doing no such thing mate. Joy says you gotta stay in the center for a few more hours. At least to get your legs back under you. Your free to stretch your legs in the lobby, or the garden out back, but no further. She was kinda scary when she said that so I wouldn't cross her".

Alex looked up to see a guy about his age with wavy black hair, wearing a white hooded jacket covered in soot and black flannel jeans that had seen better days. Beside him stood a blue oval on two feet. It had a tail, a black swirl on its stomach, and no hands.

Alex immediately recognised the pattern as the one that saved Shai and him.

"Thanks for the help with the fire," he mumbled awkwardly. He was unaccustomed to having to thank someone for his foolish mistakes.

Waving his hands, he said " Don't worry, was great training for Poliwag here. We were only happy to help. Welcome to Viridian by the way. Names Myles."

Extending his hand, Alex shook, replying " Names Alex, and this is Shai. We only begun our journey. Did you say Viridian?"

Myles nodded. " You have a visitor out in the gardens if your ready for it. I'll meet you out there." With that he and Poliwag turned and went.

Alex just brushed his hand through his messy hair. Looking to Shai, he said quietly " that guy makes Dylan look slow".

Having Charmander nod in agreement increased his good mood. They say a Pokemon will resemble his trainer with time. Picking up his belt and noticing the extra Pokeball there, the realisation of capturing Rattata came crashing down. So did his mood.

"What am I going to do with this", he whined desperately holding the Pokeball.

" It wouldn't be fair of me to keep it. I would only neglect him. Not on purpose, but I know I couldn't handle a Rattata, not yet at least."

"Its hard for a trainer to realise he's not the best one for a particular pokemon. I think it shows real maturity. If you'd like, you can try upstairs to trade him. We happen to be linked to all Pokecenters in each region. I'm not sure how popular a Rattata would be, but you could try. Would you like to follow me?"

Alex wished people would stop frightening him like that. Standing in front of him was a pretty woman with red hair tied in a bun, wearing a nurse's outfit. Probably Joy that Myles told him about. He just nodded in reply not trusting his mouth to answer politely.

The three of them went through the doors, down several hallways and up some stairs passing many trainers and Pokemon. Alex was kicking himself for not bringing his Pokedex. It was in his bag, beside his bed. Next time he was gluing it to his side.

Shai stared curiously at all the Pokemon, but stuck close to Alex. He was a little shy. The humans, he ignored. They were unimportant.

Once they reached he upper levels, a woman in a blue skirt and top greeted them and explained the function of the room. Gesturing to the monitor behind her which filled the entire wall ( it was a large wall), she explained that trainers from around the globe caught Pokemon they didn't want, couldn't keep, or just wanted another. The Pokemon they had for trade, went up on the screen in every Pokecenter and other trainers offered for them.

"Can I see the Pokemon you wish to trade please?"

"Eh, why?", Alex answered.

Sighing in exasperation, she merely said, "You don't expect us to just say you have a Pokemon for trade, do you? We need to give a detailed description, as well as evaluate its current condition. Would hardly be fair to trade a baby pokemon for one too old to battle etcetera etcetera."

Realisation dawned on Alex quickly and he flushed with embarrassment. He quickly grabbed the Pokeball at his belt, enlarged it by clicking the middle button, and threw the ball forward away from him, releasing the small rat Pokemon. The gasps of the attendant and Nurse Joy filled the silence.

"His, his coat.....," started the attendant.

"Why its gold! Alex you cant be serious about trading him, can you?" finished Joy looking clearly confused.

Alex just pointed as the Rattata fainted upon seeing Shai.

"You cant expect me to allow him to be terrified of Shai forever do you. What's worse is I cant even comfort him cause I'm more afraid of him than he is of Shai. Please it's best for both of us."

Nodding in pity, Joy just took Rattata's Pokeball, returned him and gave it to the attendant.

She just gave Alex a look as if to say he was crazy and started typing on one of the numerous computers in the room.

Shai started making funny faces at Alex to cheer him up while Joy went over to help the attendant.

"Charrr!" Shai said squinting his eyes and pulling his face in a bemused fashion.

Laughing, Alex stood. "Thanks Shai," he mumbled. "Its for the best, I know it is".

Shai just nodded. The Rat had looked tasty. Better cooked though, he thought. Good thing Humans couldnt understand him.

"Em Alex, we have some offers already. Apparently a shiny Pokemon is well sought after. Would you like to look at the offers?"

Alex just looked up and said "Send me the first offer, as long as it ain't a Raticate or Rattata, I think I'll cope."

She just nodded. Looking at the screen and seeing a Zubat for the first offer, she shuddered and chose the fifth Pokemon offered. She gave a faint smile. That Pokemon deserved a second chance, and maybe Alex would give it to him. Clicking the Trade button, she waited eagerly.

* * *

"Hey dude, how have ya been?"

Dylan just looked up at Myles and smiled. "I guess Cerulean City was in the opposite direction huh?"

Myles nodded, face growing red in embarrassment. Changing the subject, he pointed at Dylan's Bulbasaur saying " He looks very annoyed at something".

Now Dylan really smiled. "He was not amused at why I gave him his nickname, were you Thorn?"

Bulbasaur just growled baring his fangs. It wasn't that he disliked the name. As nicknames came, that was pretty good. He just disliked the fact that a terrible pun came with it.

"He will be the Thorn in the side for my foes!".

Bulbasaur hid his head in shame while Myles just looked on in sympathy.

Pointing to Myles belt, "So who have you on your team?"

Myles smiled, and clicking the button on each of the Pokeballs, released his four team members.

"Speeer" came the challenging call of one.

"Vuul", the sing song voice of another.

"Puli", the quick shrill voice of the blue Poliwag, disgruntled at her short time spent resting.

"Saur", yawned the last.

"If my Pokegears battery were charged, I'd scan em. As it is, its charging off the battery in my Pokedex. I know that one," pointing to Myles Bulbasaur, "The others are new to me".

Pointing to the orange fox with six tails, he merely said "Vulpix".

Turning to the small brown bird with red wings, and a fierce glare on its face, "Spearow".

And gesturing to the last two, "Poliwag and Bulbasaur".

Vulpix sat cleaning her fur, while Spearow took the opportunity to stretch its wings. Poliwag remained hidden behind Myles, while his Bulbasaur ran over greeting Thorn.

Seeing the difference in size between Thorn and Myles Bulbasaur, Dylan knew they had been together for a long while.

"Cool Pokemon".

Myles just brushed off the compliment. "Your friend should have been here by now, lets go look for him. He might have fallen asleep after I left." Returning all his Pokemon except Bulbasaur, he turned and walked full speed into the building.

Dylan sighed, and motioned for the two Bulbasaurs to follow him. They quickly left the garden behind hunting for Myles. That guy reminded him of someone he knew.

* * *

After listening to Mario explain to Samantha how Blaze was his first Pokemon and had come with the name, she got the impression he was against nicknames. They walked towards the building with the red roof. Blaze needed a checkup after swimming.

They entered the Pokecenter to see a flustered Dylan storming in the back entrance followed by his Bulbasaur. Make that two Bulbasaurs.

"One not enough for you Dylan?" taunted Samantha.

Shocked to see her there, and surprised to find himself shocked at something blatantly obvious, he just stood there like a fish outta water.

"Man, close your mouth. You'll catch Yanma's if your not careful." Mario was clearly not impressed by Dylan since he had history with Samantha. Rubbing his hands together, he thought all the competition must be eradicated!. Nice to see where Blaze got his bubbly personality from.

The Yanma comment done the trick. Dylan shook himself and apologised. Explaining what happened to Alex took some time with Mario's face darkening with each passing moment.

Samantha noticed this and laying her hand on his shoulder whispered "there just friends".

Dylan heard this and stared incredulously. Mario on the other hand positively beamed and bounced around searching for Alex.

The arrival of Myles holding a Pokeball quietened them as Dylan introduced them all.

He handed the Pokeball to Dylan.

"Dude, its your Pidgey. As right as rain".

Nodding his thanks, they all turned at hearing a low growl.

Before them stood Charmander with Alex walking slowly down the stairs holding a black ball.

"Hey guys, I'm good to go. Joy just dispatched me. Advised I stay for lunch, but wont force me."

Samantha nodded and rubbed Shai's head, receiving a small purr.

Alex looked on shocked. Charmander purring!

"That's good to hear," and pointing to Mario, she introduced him. They all sat down in the lobby talking and showing off there team. Alex hid the Black ball throughout this. Soon it was lunchtime and they all ordered food in the canteen of the Pokecenter after dropping of there pokemon with Joy to have a checkup.

Eating his meal, Alex was thinking, what was worse?. The overconfidence of Mario, or the impatience of Myles. Mario was fine when Samantha was there, but the brief discussion they had when she went to get a drink, left Alex thinking someone was a little obsessed. Dylan and Myles on the other hand, got on great, but the constant moving of both of them, got on his nerves. Who has a contest on who could eat the fastest anyway!

Throughout lunch, he twisted the Black Pokeball around. He hadn't needed a checkup, not yet anyway. Tomorrow would see them acquainted. One way or another.

That night Mario and Samantha had decided to travel together for a little while and departed for Viridian Forest after hearing Myles explain how difficult Dimitri was. They figured fighting a rock gym would be easier for them as each had a water pokemon.

Myles and Dylan had also decided to travel together, with Dylan adamant about seeing the Gym first, but not till the morning. Apparently all the contestants of the speed eating contest won a painful stomach-ache. Congrats for them.

Alex on the other hand got the worst deal. A phone call from home revealed that his younger brother had saved a young Growlithe from a fire in the old mansion. Apparently he had received an award for his bravery and was allowed to keep the Growlithe as his first Pokemon. It belonged to a litter of pups from Blaine the Gym Leaders Arcanine, so Blaine had given the younger Hunter permission to start his journey early. Three guesses who had to babysit!

* * *

That's all Folks! Soz couldn't resist. Couldn't leave Alex all on his own. As usual read and review. And I will try do the next chapter when I can. don't hold your breath though. Will have to wait till Monday at least. Have to get my comp fixed over the weekend. All reviews will encourage me to get a chap for Monday though ;) Till then.


	9. Surprise for All!

And I'm back! Am in a good mood. Got rid of every virus my computer had, so forgive me if the chapter is a bit festive. If it isn't, then I've really tried hard then haven't I ;) Haven't had a battle scene in ages, so will try to add one this chapter.

Thanks go out to general andrew, and MultiplePersonas for their review. Keep it up!

Hoping to introduce new characters and new team pokemon. Anyway, talk is cheap, here ye go!.

* * *

"Come on Sam, the forest is just up ahead!"

Samantha just looked at Mario in the fading light. All there Pokemon were resting in their Pokeballs for the moment. They would have little sleep during the night if the Poketch GPS system was accurate. Apparently Viridian Forest was a confusing maze filled with a variety of Pokemon eager to attack unsuspecting travellers.

Quickening her pace to catch up with Mario, she couldn't help wondering if Mario was still a little jealous of her friends and just wanted to be away as quick as possible. If that was so, she'd have words with him later!

Mario definitely was eager to be away. Just not for the reason Samantha thought. Well mostly not that reason. Remembering his first trip through the forest, he quickly repressed a shudder. Not that being chased by Beedrills, challenged by pathetic Bug catching trainers or shocked by the odd yellow mouse put him off travelling in the forest. Although he did remember how demented some of the trainers looked after being defeated. It was the green blur he kept seeing on the edge of his vision and the shrieks of pain from Pokemon beyond his sight that worried him. If anything, travelling by night, lessened the risk of both the trainers and Pokemon. Most of them were not nocturnal, at least he hoped not.

Soon enough they were surrounded by trees and any shred of light from the setting sun ceased to exist. Both trainers got out a flashlight from their bags and switched them on. Two strong beams of light lit their path, well what was left of their path anyways. Large trees diverted the dirt path they were following, while roots threatened to cause a sprained ankle at the least. Surprisingly not a sound was to be heard bar the heavy panting of both Mario and Samantha. Both trainers were more than unsettled by this, and the unnatural dead heat didn't soothe them. They travelled in the silence for an hour before they released both Buizel and Squirtle. Unseen eyes were following them, and there was safety in numbers.

"Squirtle, stay close and stay alert okay?" whispered Samantha.

"You too Buizel", muttered Mario. Upon seeing the look on Buizel's face though, Mario quickly added, "Playtime later. Focus now!"

"Bweee. (Awwww K.)" replied the downcast weasel.

"Squirt squirt (I'm invisible)," said the blue turtle looking down at himself and grinning.

Samantha's head dropped down upon seeing the turtle bemused with himself. Asking Squirtle to focus was like asking water not to be wet.

"Mario, how much further? It's kind of creepy here"

Nodding he replied, "I dunno. According to the Poketch were still heading North, which is good, but for some reason the GPS cant get a track on us. Probably the trees are too dense and no coverage out here."

Sighing at the itch she felt in between her shoulder blades, Samantha gripped his hand in hers and pulled him along, not noticing the blissful look on his face.

"We better keep moving then. Keep up guys!"

Well as they say, bad things come in threes. Being lost in a forest would be one. Lost in the dark had to be two, but being watched by a gleaming pair of bloodshot eyes would definitely have to be bad thing number three. Pity nobody told new trainers the philosophy of life.

Leaping silently from branch to branch, the eyes watched every movement the four creatures made, filing away each weakness. The orange one would have more of a limp in his left leg after their encounter, while the blue one would have a real reason to smirk. Small tracks of blood on each branch was the only sign that anything had been there. Pity there was no witnesses, but then again, they had already been taken care of.

* * *

After seeing Samantha and Mario off, and helping the two sick trainers to their beds, Alex went outside to get some fresh air. He quickly walked away from the Pokecenter holding his two Pokeballs. Passing a lake on his left, he continued a few feet until a signpost announced that he was about to enter Route 22.

Throwing the red Pokeball forward, Alex yelled, "Shai, rest times over!"

A flash of red light and the materialisation of Shai caused Alex to closely examine the second Pokeball. The black Pokeball or Luxury Ball, as Nurse Joy had explained raised a Pokemons happiness when caught so as to help them adjust easier to being captured.

"Well Shai… here goes nothing…".

Pressing the center of the Pokeball, Alex stared transfixed as the light released, formed into a small green creature with a red stomach. With a small green horn on its head, and a sturdy looking tail, he looked battle ready.

Looking around hurriedly it wailed, "Lar? Tar? laaar! (Where am I? Who are you? Leave me alone!) before curling into a ball.

Shai ran over to it but before he got even close he was blocked by a large green force field erected around the quivering green ball.

Alex, snapping out of his stupor, quickly scanned the creature with his Pokedex.

_Larvitar the rock skin Pokemon. This Pokemon generally eats soil, and lots of it. Once it has consumed its fill, it will hibernate in order to grow._

Once that explanation was over, it continued saying,

_Protect. This move erects a barrier which can block most attacks. With continued use, grows steadily weaker._

Alex and Shai just stared impressed. Alex seen the torment in Larvitar's eyes and tried to coax him out but to no avail.

Sitting down he took out the sheets that the attendant had given him, along with the Pokeball. On it were supposedly the Larvitars stats, attacks, and also numerous pages on its nature.

While Alex busied himself reading, Shai took another crack at the green barrier in front of him.

"Char char! Charmander! ( Hey you! Yeah you on the ground!)"

Shai watched him uncurl and look at him with a fearful expression.

Shai just sighed loudly. Why everything was afraid of him, he'll never know. According to Samantha, he was really cute, and she'd know.

"Mander char char mander…..(We aren't gona hurt ya you know…..)"

At that the Larvitar stood up and glared defiantly at Shai.

"Lar! Larvitar! Vitar…(Liar! That's what they all said! Just leave me alone…)"

Alex kept reading in shock. The poor Pokemon. No wonder it was afraid. Looking up to see it conversing loudly with Shai behind its barrier, Alex shook his head in pity. A life of being attacked and abused. That's what the little guy had before this. Attacked for not evolving, and used as a moving target to make some trainers other Pokemon grow faster. Apparently it had learned Protect itself due to the severe beatings it had received. Looking at Larvitar, Alex thought it didn't matter that the trainer was imprisoned for life. The damage had been done.

Putting the papers away, Alex slowly approached the barrier and sat down beside it. Shai sat down beside him while Larvitar lay down quivering on the ground. Alex noted the resentment it felt towards Shai, and could see the pure terror in its eyes when it looked at him. Shaking his head, he knew he had a long night ahead of him.

"Shai, ready to practice?"

Shai looked up curiously. Looking back at the Larvitar, he nodded slowly. Apparently, Shai already had feelings for the little guy.

Whispering into Shai's ear ( at least where he thought Shai's ears were), he said, "Look buddy, maybe if he sees you having fun, and me not killing you, he might lower the barrier long enough for us to at least introduce ourselves. I know we could eventually break through it, but that would do more damage than good, okay?"

Walking a few feet away so that the lakes edge was just in front of them, Alex deliberately put his back to Larvitar, while gesturing for Shai to stand in front of the water.

"Alrite Shai, the safest way to train fire, is to make sure we can put it out at a moments notice, so aim your Ember attack into the water."

Sneaking a peek over his shoulder, he refocused his attention on Shai. He had an audience now.

Shai thought it was a good plan. Both the method of training the fire, and the sensitive Larvitar. Lets just hope he could launch the fireballs. Last time he burped them up. Cringing at the memory, he focused his attention on the water in front of him.

Creating a mental picture of a flame burning in his mind, he opened his mouth to fire…..Nothing! Not even a wisp of smoke appeared.

He sat down devastated. He had been sure that there would be at least something!

Alex noticed the discomfort of Shai after he sat down defeated. Forgetting momentarily about Larvitar, he put Shai back on his feet.

"No worries Boy, just try again. I know you can do it."

Feeling the confidence from Alex, Shai nodded. The least he could do was try. This time he focused on his tail flame. Drawing on the heat emitted from it, he opened his mouth and yelled as a tickling sensation caused an itch in his throat. Seeing three fireballs fire from his mouth and hit the water gave him deep satisfaction. Turning from the steam created as fire impacted with water, he was surprised to find himself tackled by a laughing Alex.

"That was brilliant! I knew it. Your to good to give up like that. Want to try again?"

Shai nodded enthusiastically. Learning and training new moves made him feel really proud of his progress.

This time, Firing was easier as he new what to do and expect. He assumed the itch in his throat would leave in time. Watching the steam rise from the lake and hearing the praise from Alex made all the effort worthwhile.

Alex was thrilled for Shai. He obviously had difficulty at the start, but learning something new usually was hard. Shai was real sensitive to people's emotions. He noticed that when Shai automatically picked up on his own enthusiasm for training, and again when he seen the sorrow in Shai's eyes when he looked at Larvitar.

Mother of Mew! Larvitar! He had completely forgotten about the little guy, caught up in Shai's accomplishment. Looking around hurriedly to find him and his barrier gone was a huge shock.

"Shai! Where's Larvitar? Quick the little guy might have gotten lost!"

Shai just raised his head calmly and pointed to the left of him.

Looking down, Alex quickly relaxed while his mouth comically took the shape of saying the word Ohhh.

Larvitar was standing beside him, watching the steam form in the lake. Glancing at Alex he quickly lowered his head flinching.

Alex just reached down and gently rubbed the horn on its head.

"It's ok little guy. I wont hurt you." Seeing little response, he tried a new tactic.

"Do you think Shai is doing alrite?"

Larvitar slowly looked back up again. He turned to Shai, who just gestured to continue.

Nodding slowly, he mumbled "Lar lar. (Yeah I guess.)"

Taking that as consent, he sat down beside Larvitar, not ceasing the rubbing of its horn.

"Shai, lets see how far you can shoot it."

Giving a mischievous grin, Shai turned quickly to the lake and let loose a torrent of flames. Although many, they were smaller than when he fired less numbers. They all flew a few metres before simply disappearing.

"Impressive Shai. We keep on practicing, and soon you will be able to fire across the whole lake!"

Shai's eyes lit of at the prospect but with each fireball he produced, the lower his tail flame got.

Noticing this, Alex quickly ordered a rest. Larvitar was watching all this keenly and as soon as Shai sat down panting, he leapt up in front of the water.

"Hey little guy, you want to try?"

Nodding his response, Alex quickly scanned the sheets.

"Alrite, so it says here you know how to produce a strong Protect, a fierce Sandstorm, a piercing Screech and a spectacular Hidden Power, as well as being able to do basic fighting. Well I personally think the descriptions are just exaggerations in order to help trade you, but then again, that Protect is powerful…"

"Well lets see a Hidden Power then".

Larvitar nodded and closed its eyes. Suddenly, several purple coated orbs surrounded him, creating a purple aura before suddenly flying into the center of the lake. Upon impact a large wave rose up, crashing down on the opposite bank.

Alex and Shai just stared, mouths opened.

Larvitar looked a little shook at their reactions and hurriedly curled up on the ground.

Upon seeing this Alex quickly went over to him, rubbing the horn ( it seemed to be the best place to rub).

" That was fantastic Larvitar," he murmured soothingly to him.

Standing up with a light in his eyes, Larvitar looked to Shai and seeing him nodding as well, encouraged the little fellow to continue. Nodding to Alex, Alex quickly asked for a Screech attack.

Walking a little away from them, he turned again to the lake and opened his mouth.

Alex and Shai collapsed to the ground in agony as large ripples took over the lake. The force of the cry from Larvitar had caused there eardrums to pop painfully.

Alex laughed. Piercing Screech indeed! Earplugs next time he noted.

Larvitar quickly ran to Shai helping him up, while Shai then in turn, helped Alex up.

"Powerful little guy, aren't you"

Larvitar just looked at Alex confused. Compliments weren't his strong point, having rarely received them.

"Alrite guys, I think its getting a little late, so we'll do some more practice tomorrow okay?"

Both Shai and Larvitar nodded and with Shai leading the way, followed closely by Larvitar, the three made their way back to the Pokecenter.

By the time, they reached the center, it was very late, and there was few trainers about. Good thing too as the moment they entered the center and were greeted by Nurse Joy, Larvitar squeaked in terror forming the green barrier around himself. Pity Alex and Shai were beside him, as the forcefield literally forced the pair back a metre or two, causing them to topple over the furniture. It took Alex a half an hour to calm the little guy down again, and Nurse Joy made a mental note to not make sudden movements around him.

As if that was not enough, a message left to him by voicemail announced that his brother would be travelling up to Viridian City in the morning, having just arrived at Professor Oak's Lab, where he was staying overnight.

At least some good came out of Larvitar and Joys meeting. He got a single room for himself and his Pokemon, so as not to disturb Larvitar during the night. Alex had resigned himself to leaving Shai and Larvitar out of their Pokeballs for a while, so the three of them could adjust.

A half an hour later saw Alex watching Shai curled up on the end of the bed, with Larvitar curled up beside him, both fast asleep. Smiling, he lay down himself, hoping that tomorrow would bring a good day.

If he had known the troubles of the night ahead of him, he might of regretted not getting to bed a little earlier.

* * *

Dylan and Myles spent the last few hours of daylight, as well as most of the night recovering from their contest. Unfortunately Nurse Joy prevented the contest of who could be the sickest along with many other ones, with the vague warning of introducing them to an angry Blissey. Who in their right minds, would ever incur that wrath!

* * *

Blain gleefully rubbed his hands together. Lying down on the bed in the Laboratory, he eagerly awaited tomorrow. Already he had two Pokemon. The look on Alex's face would be priceless, especially if he beat Alex in a battle. He would make Alex regret the day he ever thought his little brother couldn't handle the stress of being a trainer. So what if he was a month away from reaching ten years old. He would just prove to him that he was the better his two Pokeballs beneath his pillow, Blain turned over and went to sleep.

* * *

Dimitri Evans was always a careful man. After an assassination attempt in Sinnoh, he knew it was time to leave. Here he had every alarm system available, with many patrols of both Pokemon and Humans patrolling his Gym. It just paid to be cautious.

With all this security, you cant blame the guy for being just a little startled when two people dressed in black, just walked into his main quarters.

Quickly grabbing up a loose Pokeball off his bed, he stood and watched the intruders warily. One male, one female.

"Dimitri, you have something we want," spoke the male.

"And we intend to get it….", finished the female.

Nodding that he understood, he casually shifted his footing on to a weakened floorboard.

In the office at the front of the gym, a loud siren sounded, and the noise of troops assembling was deafening. At least to all rooms not soundproofed.

"What is it ye want then? If you don't mind me asking that is?" he answered in a gruff tone.

Laughing sweetly, the female pointed to the glass cabinet behind him where a black shard was contained.

Hiding the shock on his face, Dimitri turned growling. "Never! Houndoom your assistance!

From the Pokeball emerged a large black coloured dog with two grey devil horns protruding from its skull (both curving behind his head). Down its back were grey ridges with plenty of battle scars on it.

The man in black merely chuckled. "You don't actually think we are asking to take it, do you?

Both man and woman simultaneously threw forth a Pokeball where a Gallade and Gardevoir emerged.

Dimitri quickly gave a faint smile, dropped to the ground and rolled beneath his bed grabbing another Pokeball.

"Houndoom! Faint Attack, Umbreon, Double Battle time!

As the Houndoom faded into the shadows of the room, yet another Pokemon that resembled a dog appeared. With yellow eyes, and its body, tail and ears adorned with designs of yellow bands, it too looked devious.

The man simple said in a bored fashion, "Protect."

The woman nodded to the Gardevoir, and standing beside Gallade, was enveloped in a green barrier. Pity Houndoom crashed straight into it.

"Gardevoir, Magical Leaf!"

Green eyes flashing, the Gardevoir made a throwing motion with her hand sending forth a single razor sharp leaf. Catching the surprised Houndoom in the throat, she turned her attention to the Umbreon.

Gallade dropped the barrier as the Houndoom collapsed. He wouldn't be cleaning this mess up.

Rushing forward he attempted to crush the yellow ringed dog with a swinging kick.

Umbreon was having none of it. With a quick command from Dimitri still under the bed, Umbreon darted off to the left, narrowly avoiding the round house kick that followed. Apparently Gallade had anticipated the move but having a chair in the way made accuracy difficult. The chair wasn't long staying on four legs.

Dimitri looked on in anguish as Umbreon dodged a flurry of attacks from Gallade only from a combination of speed and luck. His room was slowly being destroyed, piece by piece. Quickly circling the room, now Gallade was beside the cabinet, while Umbreon was in front of Gardevoir. Shards of glass and pieces of wood littered the floor.

Gardevoir at a mental command from her mistress, sent forth psychic waves which caused Umbreon to fall to the ground, the ShadowBall that was being formed faded into nothing upon impact. Hypnosis was a useful attack. Pity Gardevoir fell too.

Millie growled at the turn of events, while Derrick just nodded to Gallade.

"Synchronisation, a useful ability causing the opponent to gain the same status as the one inflicted. Pity Gallade wasn't affected. The Shard, Gallade, bring it to me."

Driving its fist through the glass, Gallade grabbed the Shard from its little pedestal, and fell to the ground unconscious.

Now it was Derricks turn to growl as he quickly returned Gallade, and gathered the Shard up with his cloak carefully.

Dimitri was finally up, and seeing the mess Houndoom was in, gave off a bellow of rage and charged at Derrick. Before he was half way there he too fell to the ground, on top of his dog. Both asleep together.

Derrick just glanced at Millie and Gardevoir. She was holding a half empty container of blue liquid.

"Cutting it close, aren't we?"

Millie just gave a quick grin and as the door was hammered open from the outside, a flash of white light left the security staring at a mangled room, with both Dimitri and Pokemon, down for the count.

* * *

So festivity was not in it in the end. I thought I was nice by…..well cant think of anything right now but I will! Hope ye enjoyed the chapter anyway. As usual read and review! Let me know what ye thought of it. Till next time, hope I'm keping ye somewhat interrested.


	10. Lose, Surrender or Draw

Wow, have a bit of spare time on my hands so thought it was time to update! I'll admit I'm having a good time writing this fic, hope yere enjoying reading it. Well, hope to achieve a lot in the line of new team members, new adventures, as well as some sibling rivalry.

Thanks go out to MultiplePersonas and general Andrew for there continued support. Hope the story is worth it.

**A/N** Ok, with this chapter, I noticed how hard it would be to tell it apart from the different characters, so from now on, 3 lines will indicate the start and end of a chapter as shown below. Two lins will indicate I've moved on to a different main character, while one line indicates that I've switched Character thoughts. If this confuses you, let me know, and I'll try sort it out. You can ignore it, and see what I mean in the story too.

* * *

Watching from high in the branches, the party of people and Pokemon, didn't know they were being watched very closely. Only the tree swaying slightly was any indication of a presence.

* * *

Squirtle was confused. Both humans were nervous while his orange water gunning buddy was upset. It was only dark after all, and why should he be afraid. He was invisible. Unless that weird ray of light shone on him. That took away his power! Evil invention. Wondering how it would look through a bubble, he continued to follow Samantha and Mario contemplating the destruction of the accursed contraption.

* * *

Buizel on the other hand was cheering up slightly. Follow the leader, while not the most entertaining of games, did pass the time. Copying every move Mario made, he fixed a serious face on, and swung his left and right arms while walking. Trying not to laugh as Mario tripped and fell on his face, Buizel fell forward making a shock face and a gurgled sound. Buizel knew he'd win the game now!

* * *

"Mario! Are you alrite? The roots here are dangerous…"

Helping Mario back to his feet, she turned to Buizel who was also on the ground.

"Aww, poor Buizel, let me help you up."

Buizel got helped up rather fast while blushing.

Samantha just shook her head. Pokemon aren't meant to resemble their trainers that much!

Hurriedly, they continued through the forest until the sound of branches breaking ahead of them, stopped them.

Grouping together, they stared fearfully ahead, trying to see through the bushes. Even the light from there flashlights didn't help matters.

"Hello! Anyone there?" came the shaky voice of Mario.

He really tried to keep the fear from his voice, but then again, he was lucky to have a voice at all.

A high shriek for a response, caused him stumble back into Samantha, where both tripped and ended up on the ground. Trying desperately to get up, they stopped as the bushes in front of them parted.

* * *

Enough games! After stalking to the front of the group, he made the error of landing badly on a branch, causing it to break. Good thing he could hover slightly. Well, giving them a small warning might add to there terror but he needed to act swiftly before they ran.

Hearing the human talk though, told him they were not scared enough. A high shriek sorted that out, but it was time to show himself. Using his blades, he parted the bush in front of him and stared at the party. They could see him clearly now, the terror written on their faces. Smiling, he knew now why he loved his job.

* * *

Mario was the first to react.

"Bla…Blaze, Ember attack now!"

From Mario's extended hand burst Blaze.

Glancing back at his master and friends, he turned and stared at his opponent.

Eyes widening in shock, he looked back at Mario again.

"Cynda!! Cyndaquiiiiil….. (Oh my Arceus! I'm dead….)"

In front of him towered a large green mantis type creature, with huge razor sharp blades in place of arms. Wings extended, and smiling faintly, it practically screamed Predator. Of course the red liquid dripping from its blades didn't damage the image.

Opening his mouth, he fired as many fireballs as possible at the thing, but it merely vanished!

"Scy….TER!" came the shriek from all sides.

Blaze stared in horror as from all sides, Huge green mantis creatures emerged. They were surrounded.

Blaze ran back into Mario's arms, huddling into his chest. Nothing more he could do.

* * *

Buizel stared at all the green things laughing. More competition! Copying Mario, he looked to each creature, flinching at the sight of each one. He was going to win!

* * *

Squirtle looked at the creatures eagerly. Samantha was holding him tightly. Tight enough that if he didn't have a hard shell protecting his chest, he'd have considerable trouble breathing right then. Still, looking at the green thing, he couldn't help muttering.

"I want some Razz Berry too!"

* * *

Blaze couldn't help thinking at least the idiot would die unhappy. Even now he thought of food. Shutting his eyes, he watched as all the mantis's raised there blades and lunged forward!

* * *

After a relaxing shower, and eating breakfast, both Myles and Dylan departed the Pokecenter. Their destination was the Pokemon Gym that was to the north east of the city.

The sun was well and truly up when they reached the fortress. That was the only word to describe it. Seven foot walls with barbed wire surrounded the complex. Security cameras every few feet, with a security booth at the entrance.

Dylan shook his head in amazement. Not even Area 51 had security like this. At least he thought not. Hard to know about the area when none know where it is.

Making sure he had his two Pokeballs, while Myles ensured he had his four, they approached they booth.

"Yes? What do ye want? Well? Speak up before I release the Mightyenas!

Surprised at the onslaught, Dylan eventually spat out that they wished to battle the leader.

The man nodded and turning to his computer, typed a series of words. A moment later the gate opened, where they were they were met by two large intimidating dogs. Grey/black in colour and with vicious snarls, both Myles and Dylan made to run, but were stopped at the appearance of another security personal.

"Follow me."

Wondering if this was a good idea, they both followed the man, and two Mightyenas through a series of doors, each one with a different lock system ranging from passwords, to voice activation, and even a fingerprint checker.

Eventually though, they reached a large room painted in black. With black flooring, it was hard to distinguish the battlefield that was designed in silver lines. Along the walls were several pedestal, upon each one was a small light flame. Overall the room was creepy. Even more so by the appearance of a man on crutches. He simply appeared out of the shadows.

A man in his twenties by his appearance, he was over five feet tall, average weight, with sharp facial features. Black clothing and hair allowed him to blend in with the background, so much so, that both Myles and Dylan could only see his face at times. The torches cast little light, making more shadows in the process.

"So, you wish to battle me? I'll admit I am not in perfect shape at the moment, but rules state I must accept challenges if I am present in the Gym. Names Dimitri, and I am known as the Dark Prince."

Nodding, Dylan stood forward.

"I'm Dylan," and gesturing to Myles continued, " and this is…"

"Myles, yes. We have already met. He was instructed that until he had more badges and experience, to wait before challenging me again. So Dylan, how long have you been a trainer?"

Rubbing his head embarrassed, he replied "bout two days."

Dimitri merely shook his head.

"You haven't a chance then boy. I'd advise you to spare yourself the embarrassment and wait till you have gotten better."

"If its all the same to you sir, I would like to try anyway."

Seeing the two Pokeballs on Dylan's belt, he nodded.

"Fine. Rules state I must accept. You use your two Pokemon, I'll use one. When I win, accept your loss gracefully and don't return till you have gotten better. Agreed?"

Dylan nodded.

"Houndour! My Pokeball please."

A small black dog appeared with an orange muzzle and belly. It had silvers ridges down its back, and a silver ring around each leg. Its forehead was also slightly silver. In its mouth was a Pokeball, which it gave to Dimitri.

"Umbreon, Assemble!"

The materialisation of Umbreon prompted Dylan to thrust forward his two Pokeballs.

Out came Bulbasaur and Pidgey. Dylan realised this was his first time seeing Pidgey since he had been caught.

"Ok this will be a two on one battle. The Challenger, Dylan versus the Darkness Prince, Dimitri. No Substitutions, no time limit. Begin!"

Dylan looked to the sidelines where the security guy from earlier was acting as referee. Only then did he realise the battle was underlay already.

"Thorn, Leech Seed now!"

Turning to Pidgey as Thorn readied his attack, he said, "Pidgey, this is a battle. Attack the black dog with your tackle attack, and don't get hit."

Pidgey cooed and darted forward. To him, any kid able to defeat him in battle, deserved some obedience.

Dimitri just waited. Even when the Bulbasaur fired off the seed and the Pidgey got close, both he and Umbreon waited.

"Now!" Dimitri muttered.

Umbreon lowered himself to the ground and forming a black sphere in its mouth, allowed the seed to be dissolved in it. Pidgey merely flew into his side, but due to Umbreons low center of gravity, merely bounced of him.

"Kid, give it up."

Dylan nodded and returned both his Pokemon. Muttering praise to both of them, he fixed both Pokeballs to his belt.

Dimitri walked forward, as Myles approached from behind.

"Told you he was powerful," Myles whispered.

Extending his hand, Dimitri asked, " Why did you surrender? Usually I get ignored."

Shaking hands, Dylan merely replied, " Why should my friends suffer for my pride. I seen how easily you stopped our strongest attacks, and knew it was pointless. They would only have gotten hurt."

Dimitri nodded. Handing Dylan a Pokeball he turned and walked back.

Without turning around, he said, "That there was the Houndour you seen earlier. He needs a journey, and you will be a good trainer for him. Take good care of him and return to battle when you think you are ready."

Dylan just looked at Dimitris back. Holding the ball close to him, he vowed to get stronger, and with a new team member. It was more than likely to happen.

Myles merely stared, shocked. Eventually he turned Dylan around, and lead him out of the complex. A new guard also accompanying them to the gates.

Once outside, Myles said, "where to now"?

Clicking the ball to his belt beside his other two Pokemon, he pointed north.

"To Pewter City. Where I will get my first badge, and be on equal footing with you."

Myles merely smirked and said, " hah! Maybe to your first badge, but you will need more practice to be better than me."

Nodding and laughing, both trainers headed towards Viridian Forest with a light heart.

* * *

Sitting in the gloom of the battle room, Dimitri didn't notice the approach of the referee.

"Sir, that Houndour…. He was your Houndooms pup. Why?

Sighing and lowering his head, " He doesn't know his Houndoom is dead. How would you react to hearing your dad was dead. This way, I can keep that information from him a little bit longer. He deserves some happiness and that was the first chance I had to give it to him."

Nodding solemnly, the referee turned and left the room. Closing the door behind him and leaving Dimitri in total darkness. Dimitris first Houndoom took a bullet meant for him in Sinnoh and gave birth before she finally passed. That pup had been the light in both Dimitri and Houndooms life. He knew Dimitri needed time to grieve both losses.

* * *

Alex was fit to cry. After an hour of sleep he had awoke to the cry's of Larvitar. Plagued with nightmares, the little guy roared when Alex shook him awake. Reacting out of terror, it released a strong blast of wind from its horn. If being cut multiple times by sand wasn't enough, Shai had had to be returned, as his taillight was nearly smothered from the sand. After an eternity, Larvitar calmed down enough to be consoled but Alex was practically buried under a foot of sand. The room was fireproof, not sandstorm proof.

After a sleepless night, Shai took over and playing with Larvitar who looked completely rested, ( must be used to sleeping for short periods) left Alex sleep till lunchtime.

After all three ate in the room ( which was delivered by a startled Nurse Joy) they lay on the bed waiting for Blain to arrive.

Shai was the first to find the remote and had learned fast. Flicking through the channels he immediately stopped when he seen the compliment giving, blonde haired trainer.

Alex stared transfixed at the screen. It was Mario and Samantha!

They continued to watch as they walked through the forest, getting frightened by the noise until he watched the finale. Laughing out loud at how the Scyther used Double Team to surround the group and terrify them, it lunged forward and swiped down. All the copies disappeared upon contact with the trainers. Suddenly they were swamped in light as the host of the show appeared. Shai turned up the volume.

"Trainers! You've just been PokePunked!"

The trio watched the rest of the show until a knock at the door disturbed them.

It was Nurse Joy again.

"There is a trainer called Blain waiting for you in the lobby. I'll move him to the private dining room where you can have it all to yourselves. Don't think I want the Center to be buried in Sand."

Nodding and thanking her, Alex carried Larvitar, (who was hiding beneath the jacket) and followed Shai to the dining room.

Standing there was Blain. A little smaller than him, his hair was the same colour, but impossibly, always managed to be neat unlike his own.

"Hey bro! You didn't get very far did you?"

Fuming inside, Alex smiled. "Was just taking my time. So you coming with me?"

Blain nodded, and finally noticed Shai and Larvitar.

"Awesome, a Charmander and Larvitar!"

Extending his hand forward, he grunted when it hit a green barrier. All three were enveloped in it. Alex grinned and rubbed Larvitar's horn thinking, Larvitar certainly had skills. Keeping his brother away was a big perk.

Blain, took his hand back scowling.

"So Alex, up for a battle?"

He revealed the two Pokeballs, and the widening of Alex's eyes was deeply satisfying for him.

"Eh, I don't know if Larvitar here is ready for a battle, but Shai, could use the practice. There is a battlefield out back."

Smirking, Blain led the way. Every trainer in the center stared at Alex submerged in a green ball. Apparently Larvitar disliked crowds. Although you couldn't even see the guy, he was hiding beneath the jacket so much.

Standing on opposite ends of the battlefield ( which was just a rectangular box painted on the ground with a few rocks serving as cover), Alex motioned for Shai to step forward.

Banging his chest Shai bared his fangs and growled loudly.

Blain just smiled at the performance and threw forth his Pokeball. From it emerged a small orange puppy with black markings on its legs and back. It had a white furry mane, and white fluffs of fur on its head.

"Grow? Lithe! (Orders? Battle!)". Its eyes lit up when it seen Shai.

"Ok Alex, one on one, no time limit?"

Alex nodded and with that they begun.

"Ember Scruf!"

Laughing Alex repeated "Scruf?"

Shai ducked beneath the fireballs as both trainers conversed, while Scruf just sat down patiently.

"He came with the name, and he likes it."

Alex nodded and remembered he was supposed to battle.

"Shai, show him your Ember!"

Shai grinned revealing his fangs and focused before letting loose a torrent of fireballs. Practice did pay off.

Blain just stood there though, and Alex realised his mistake.

The fire upon reaching Scruf swirled all around him, and coated him with a red aura.

"Hah! Flashfire, Ember back now!

All the aura focused on Scruf's mouth as he let loose a single flame, larger than himself towards Shai.

Alex shocked at the size ordered a Metal Claw.

"Divert it Shai!"

Hands glowing silver and glinting in the firelight, he managed to strike the ball of to the side of him, narrowly diverting a barbeque.

Blain stared annoyed and shouted, "Bite!"

Scruf stood and darted forward. Leaping over the few rocks, he was upon Shai before the lizard knew what happened.

Shai still celebrating the dodging of a fireball, shrieked loudly as he felt a searing pain from his tail. Looking down, he saw the mutt chewing on his tail.

"Char!Man!Der! (Get off!My!Tail!)"

Slashing the pup after each yell, he worked up a flame in his mouth, but remembering the last experience swallowed it. Opening his mouth quickly, he breathed out a thick dark cloud covering both Scruf and him. Still feeling the mutt on his tail, he swung it with all his might, sending the pup crashing on the other side of the battlefield, outside the smoke.

Alex stared in shock as Shai attacked in anger and then unleash a torrent of smoke.

Listening to Blains Pokedex, he heard,

_Smokescreen. This attack serves to hide the user, while hindering sight for the opponent._

Seeing Scruf fly out of the smoke and land hard before Blain, left Alex smiling.

Blain seeing Scruf on its last legs quickly ordered a Roar attack.

Scruf rose weakly to its feet and facing the smoke, left of a bellowing roar. The wind from the attack sent the smoke blowing, as well as knocking Shai of its feet, where he landed hard on its tail.

Shai stood and with its tail searing in pain, fell forward as both Scruff and Shai hit the ground simultaneously.

"A draw…."

"Yeah a draw Blain….Good battle."

"You too."

That battle served to weaken the tension between them, and Blain released his second Pokemon to help Scruff to its feet.

It was a small yellow duck like creature. This time Alex scanned the creature.

_Psyduck, the duck Pokemon. This Pokemon is constantly plagued with a headache. Be warned! When this headache worsens, strange powers are often experienced from the Pokemon. Some are known to not suffer from aches. Further study into that are required._

Blain laughed at that.

"Oak had that added after scanning my Psyduck. It isn't affected by a headache and can use its powers freely. Ain't that right buddy?"

"Psy! (Yup!)" it replied lifting both Shai and Scruff of the ground mentally.

The appearance of Shai floating caused Alex to laugh nervously. He disliked Psychics.

In they went to the Pokecenter, where they had Nurse Joy heal there Pokemon, before heading out towards Viridian Forest.

Both had been a little happier seeing that neither was the better trainer just yet. Only time will tell the truth.

* * *

Samantha was fuming. A joke! It had all been a joke. Having Razz Berry juice dripping from Scyther's blade to seem like blood infuriated her. True Squirtle was happy at grabbing one of the berries, but that was beside the point. She groaned loudly! Humiliated on TV.

At least they had gotten a lift to Pewter City's Pokecenter. Too annoyed to see the city she had stormed to her room.

After a while though she smiled faintly. At least there had been a consolation prize for both her and Mario. Fingering the Pink Heal Ball, she clicked the button releasing a Pink Caterpie. She would make them pay, but for now, she was happy to finally have her second Pokemon!

* * *

Mario was happy it had been a joke. Organised to humiliate him on purpose, he had found out. Since he had defeated the bug trainers and laughed at bugs, they organised the TV company. It was their Scyther that had followed him through the forest. All the shrieks were from trainers Pokemon acting and they eagerly awaited his return. Having Samantha only made the show more interesting for the TV company. The show, Punked by a Poke, was a hit show. True he was a little embarrassed, but like Samantha, he had received a Pokemon. With Blaze, Buizel and Beldum, he would destroy the Gym here.

* * *

That's all lol. I thought, Dylan Mario and Samantha deserved a new poke, while Alex and Blain just deserved to kill each other…..that may be next chapter ;) Myles played the innocent bystander, but he has four pokes, so his turn will come.

Hopefully you get what I meant by seperating characters etc by lines.

Anyways, R&R and let me know if ye like it. Any suggestions, let me know. Till next time.


	11. Solid Pewter Start

Sorry about the wait. Have a lot of exams to contend with, but I tried. Anyways, know it isn't the best of chapters, but its needed for the next part to come together. After waiting for so long, its hard to get back into the swing of things lol, but I will get back to work on this. For future reference by the way, I will always accept OC's and they will always get an appearance if they are not too preposterous. They all may not assume a permanent role, but they shall all receive a quick view. Some may even become one of the Newer Gym Leaders.

So, as per usual, Thanks go out to Ketchum Kid, , Pokedudenumerouno, general andrew and MultiplePersonas.

* * *

Throwing her pink Pokeball forward, Samantha watched as a small pink worm appeared.

"Heya Caterpie. Names Samantha and we are going to be travelling together okay?"

The Caterpie just looked up and nodded.

Samantha sighed in relief. At least this Pokemon was not mentally challenged.

"Ok girl, were going to train for a while. Mario has gone back to the forest to train, so we'll just train right here."

Where exactly was here? It was the back garden of the Pewter City Pokecenter. After their humiliation on TV, they had gotten a lift to the Pokecenter, passing the houses made of stone, and the mountains surrounding the west coast of the town. Before entering the center, the Gym and museum was pointed out to them. A large gleaming building made of marble to the north of the town obstructed their view, while just to the south west of it, was a silver building in the shape of a large rugged boulder. The Pewter City Gym. But before the Gym, came the training.

"Ok Caterpie, lets set up some targets".

Running to the storage shed near the battlefield, she quickly grabbed some essentials.

Setting up numerous cones, and placing cans on top of them, she returned to stand by her curious Pokemon.

She smiled at her, and ordered a StringShot.

"Knock down those cans Caterpie!"

Squealing slightly it shot forth a white string from its mouth which stuck to the can, but didn't knock it.

Samantha looked a little disgruntled but before she could order another attack, Caterpie had yanked her head back, which in turn pulled the can towards her at a fast pace. Doing a Matrix style dodge, allowing the can to literally brush over her head, she arched back down, swinging the string like a whip. With precision accuracy, the whip swung around before Caterpie finally released it, which in turn fell slowly to the ground at Samantha's feet. The only sound in the garden was the metal clang of each can as it hit the ground.

Samantha just walked over and replaced all the cans. She couldn't speak. Being speechless was rarely something that occurred to her, but that was amazing.

After replacing the cans, she finally forced out a compliment.

"Fan… Fantastic Caterpie. Keep up the great work." Releasing Squirtle she pointed to the cans and said, "Squirtle, knock down those cans!"

Squirtle just turned away from the battlefield and talked to Caterpie.

Samantha fell anime style.

"Squirtle squirt? Squirt tle (Wow new friend, why you pink? Meh still awesome)

Caterpie glanced at the girl on the ground, and a she gave a devious smile to Squirtle.

"Pi Caterpie, Cater Cater pie…(Fine I wont answer your question, but knock down those cans fast and I might just play with you…..)

Squirtles eyes lit up, and just as Samantha stood up, he inhaled, and released numerous Bubbles.

Samantha was shocked. Hearing the exchange with Caterpie, she thought that maybe she'd be a good influence on him. Hoped at least. She turned to see the attack land.

Unfortunately all the bubbles merely enveloped the cans. Now all the cans looked like they had a blue force field.

Squirtle, clearly annoyed, pulled himself inside his shell and screamed a barrage of words. If Samantha didn't know better, she would have sworn he was swearing.

Pity Caterpie did know better. The shocked expression on her face was enough to tell anyone what they were hearing. Seeing the Turtle pop his head back up, Caterpie turned away, embarrassed for him.

Squirtle had no such feelings though, as he turned to the cans. He took in a deep breath and fired off a stream of tiny bubbles. They all linked before leaving his mouth, and instead of a stream of bubbles, emerged a stream of water. It was like a fire hose in full throttle. Piercing the bubbles force field, it knocked the first can down and by merely twisting his head, he continued his firing till all cans were on the ground.

Samantha knew enough to know a Watergun when she seen one. The poor guy was so out of breath when he finished though, that she wished she had set up less targets.

After giving both Pokemon a break, she continued with this training for a while, before rearranging the cones so that they were all in a row, as well as steadily increasing the weights of the cans. Before they were finished, Caterpies StringShot had gotten so much better, that now instead of knocking down the cans, she pierced them. They were littered with tiny holes, while the force of Squirtles Watergun had dented them all.

"Alrite guys, lets go get something to eat, ye definitely deserve it."

She turned and walked towards the building.

Squirtle though, looked at the pink worm saying, "Squirtle tle? (Playtime now?)"

Caterpie gave off a little smile. "Pi pi Caterpie! ( No thanks, I did only say I might play. Maybe next time!)." She followed Samantha to the door as the little turtle fell anime style staring at Caterpie as if she had two heads. Standing up hurriedly, he took a step forward before slamming to the ground again. Looking down, he could see sticky string tying his legs together.

Apparently someone played dirty.

* * *

Cradling Larvitar in his hands, Alex ordered another Ember attack.

"Burn down the string Shai, and finish with MetalClaw!"

Tilting his head up at the yellow cocoon suspended from the tree, Shai fired fireballs till one hit the string. The cocoon hit the ground hard, and before it could emit a screech, Shai leapt forward slashing it with his silver claws.

Blain just watched from the sidelines as Psyduck ensured no forest fires erupted from the stray attacks. He had to admit that his brother knew a bit about battling. After travelling for ages, battling every trainer in the Darkrai forsaken forest, both he and Alex were at the top of their game. True the Metapods and Kakunas provided little battle, but battling Beedrills and Buterfrees did provide good entertainment. Scruf even found a way to negate his vision being blurred. After the third Butterfree blinded him with pollens and dirt, he had learned to rely on his sense of smell for direction. True this made him vulnerable to the pollens effects, at least Shai and his smokescreen would be in for a surprise, when next they battle. The Pokedex called the move, Odor Sleuth.

Turning to see the Kakuna fainted, Blain walked up to Alex and the Bug trainer, and after exchanging pleasantries, departed.

Seeing Blain frowning, Alex turned to him saying "We have to be almost there Blain, don't worry bout it."

Blain rolled his eyes. This had to be the tenth time that he said it. That wasn't what was annoying him though. It was that little green bundle of nerves Alex was carrying around, that was annoying him today. He just could not understand it.

"He hasn't come out of there since we entered this place."

Picking up on the hint, Alex looked down on Larvitar hiding beneath his jacket. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"He's a little shy."

Whispering though, he added, "At least he has not formed a protect around me again".

Rolling his eyes, Blain wondered what a lot of shy was. His hand still hurt from hitting the barrier. Suddenly it hit him, a Barrier. He stopped walking and started rummaging through his bag while Alex just sat down watching Psyduck and Shai talk.

"Found it!" Shaking a dark green cloth in the air, he showed it to Alex.

It was a cloak. A dark green cloak with a hood.

"Designed for a Squirtle, I'm pretty sure the sizes aren't too different."

Taking the cloak of Blain, Alex walked a little away from everyone.

Taking out Larvitar, he secured the cloak around him, and pulled the hood up. He then set Larvitar down on the ground.

For his part, Larvitar didn't know what was happening. Having something covering all his back, he crouched low, and lowering his head, eliminated all light.

Alex laughed at the little green bundle on the ground. You couldn't see one part of the little guy. Walking a little away, Alex begun yelling.

"Larvitar, where are you buddy? Larvitar!" Seeing Larvitar raise its head curiously, Alex turned exclaiming, "there you are little guy, couldn't find you for a moment."

Alex could see Larvitar thinking about what happened and was delighted to see Larvitar avoid being picked up. He walked over to where Blain was sitting, looking carefully at him, till Blain looked at Alex saying, "Where did your Larvitar go?"

Alex just shrugged his shoulders and walked on saying Larvitar will keep up. He knew Blain had help create a natural Barrier for Larvitar to hide behind.

Shai on the other hand was shocked when he seen his team mate covered but let it go. At least he was happy.

On the group walked till at last they could see the forest thinning. Up ahead of them was a trainer. He and his pokemon were practicing on the trees. It was a wonder the trees were still standing under the onslaught. Upon closer inspection, Alex noticed it was Mario.

"Mario! Hey how are ya? You were great on TV, where's Samantha?"

For Mario's response, he just grunted. Once Samantha was mentioned though, he took on a guarded stance.

"Samantha's mine dude, and to prove it too you, one on one, me and you." Signalling to Blaze, "Blaze, battle stance now!"

Alex and Blain just stood there confused. Blain having never met the guy, just walked over to the sidelines with Psyduck, while Alex tried to talk to Mario.

"Come on Mario, Chillax, me and Sam are just friends."

Seeing no way to divert Mario, Alex walked a few paces back and turned to Shai.

"Okay buddy, this is a battle like any other. Keep up your defence."

Turning he announced, "I choose Sha..Larvitar?"

Standing in front of him was his cloaked Larvitar, eager for battle. Apparently the cloak gave him a new identity so it boosted his confidence.

"Alrite Larvitar, lets try this then!"

"Blaze hide and seek now!"

Alex watched confused at the command but upon seeing Blaze shroud himself in a smokescreen, quickly understood.

Darting forward Blaze, knew exactly where his prey was. Shrouded in smoke, he was all but invisible. Both trainers yelled commands, but the next thing Blaze knew, he was on the ground in pain.

"Cynda, cyndaquiiil! (the noise, oh the noise!)" he whimpered.

The screech attack had halted blaze and blown away his cover. Looking up, Blaze could see a small green thing covered in a darker green skin. Its eyes were covered by the hood, but it gave off an air of strength. Hearing the word Sandstorm, he shuddered as the hood was flicked back and the horn was pointed straight at him. Pain struck, and struck hard as unconsciousness slowly overtook him.

Larvitar quickly pulled back his hood, and stared at the mound of sand covering his opponent, who lay five meters from where he was first struck.

Mario was quickly there, digging out Blaze. Once out, was crowded around by Alex and Blain, who sprayed him with a purple liquid.

"Potion should heal the scratches," Blain muttered.

The patient quickly regained consciousness and jumped to the ground. Blaze looked almost embarressed at being so vulnerable.

Mario sighed and apologised for his behaviour, explaining that he was a little jealous.

Alex rolled his eyes at this, but laughed saying it was nothing, and introduced him to Blain.

The three of them, turned and with Mario leading the way, went towards Pewter City.

Following them of course were four Pokemon. Psyduck, Blaze, Shai and Larvitar. The rest had been returned.

"Cynda quil. ( you demolished me.)"

Larvitar stayed silent.

Turning Shai explained the situation, while Psyduck quickly added to the story.

"Psy sy Duck! ( yeah and the cloak makes him invisible to trainers and some Pokemon!)"

None of the three believed that, but to keep Larvitar in his present mood, Shai would have done anything. He quickly let that known to Blaze who simply nodded in acceptance.

They all followed the trainers closely.

Thinking to himself, Blaze realised he had found his newest rival.

* * *

Looking at the large building in front of him, Dylan could only gape. It was in the shape of a large boulder, but it seemed made of steel, odd when all the other buildings were made of some sort of stone. The building itself was surrounded by a moat. Just looking at the water made him seasick.

Turning to Myles, he pointed at the sign.

"Yeah Dylan, welcome to the Triple Threat Pewter Gym."

"Triple Threat?"

Mario shook his head slowly remembering some people didn't know as much as he did about Kanto. Taking out his badge case, he opened it and showed Dylan the gleaming brown coloured badge. It was the exact shape of the building.

"It's unique in that it's a Gym for three types of Pokemon. Rock, Steel and Water."

Dylan signalled for him to continue.

"You can challenge any type alone for the badge, or you can challenge two types for a double battle. That means that you and a partner battle two of the three gym leaders in there for the badge. Or three trainers can battle the three leaders in a triple battle for the badge. Each trainer can only use one Pokemon each though, so its hard enough."

Dylan nodded thoughtfully. After hiking through the forest and training Bulbasaur, Pidgey and Houndour as best he could, he now hoped he was ready. Crossing the bridge, he reached out for the handle but jumped back once his name was shouted.

Turning, he came face to face with Samantha, Alex, Mario and another kid that resembled Alex slightly.

"We can all take the challenge together Dylan." Samantha said. After all the introductions were made, each trainer put on a serious face, except one.

Grinning, Dylan turned and all of them entered through the doors.

This was going to be good.

* * *

And that's it. Know it isn't a lot, but was all I had time for, unless people were willing to wait another week. I know I wasn't. Anyway constructive criticism would be welcome, and all reviews are encouraged. I shall borrow an idea from MultiplePersonas fic and ask everyone if they would please encourage others to read this fic if they enjoyed it. Not that I'm ungrateful to those of ye that do read and review but would really appreciate it thanks. Hope to hear from ye soon. CW101


	12. Burning the Gym

I wasn't happy with the delay of my last chapter so had to make it up to ye by getting this chapter done. Say hello to the first official Kanto badge. Let me know what ye think.

Aww no thanks to be given out this chap…maybe next time.

Anyways I know it is not as long as some of my other chapters, but I felt it had enough to be sufficient. Enjoy!

* * *

The six trainers walked slowly through the narrow corridor. With very little light, they were all careful where they stepped, but all quickened their pace when they seen the light shining ahead. Stepping into the light, all were blinded, but their sight returned quickly and what a sight it was.

In front of them was a huge battlefield. They were standing on a rectangular balcony looking down onto the field. Stairs to each side of them led down to the audience stands. Rows upon rows of chairs were to the left and right of the room, enough to accommodate for a large crowd. The battlefield though was what took their breath away. Like outside the battlefield was enclosed by a moat, its width large enough to fit a Snorlax comfortably while the center of the battlefield was littered with large boulders. The ground was exacty like outside. Dirt was this fields carpet. Looking up, the trainers noticed how high the roof also was, while all along the walls, were what looked like giant magnets. This field was made to accomodate many types of Pokemon.

On the opposite side of the room, was also another balcony, although this one held only three people. A man, a woman and a young boy. The man was tall and well built. He had short, spiked brown hair, while his eyes were seriously squinted. This feature was shared by the boy, who looked a smaller version of the man, although his hair was more spiked. The woman was of the same height as the man. She had brown wavy hair to her shoulders, large chocolate brown eyes, and was wearing a pink tank top over white pants. Both males were wearing brown cargo pants, and a v necked tee shirt. The mans was a brown colour, while the boy wore a metallic silver colour.

"Welcome!" boomed the man, "Names Flint. This," gesturing to the female, "is my lovely wife Lola."

"Pleased to meet ye", she added.

Clearing his throat at the interruption, he continued, "and our son Forrest."

"Who's here to battle then", added Forrest in a alternating tone. Apparently his voice was in the middle of changing.

Myles stood forward and gestured to the group behind him.

"These five are here to battle."

Flint smiled at the sight of Myles.

"Welcome back Myles. Last time you were here, you gave me a great battle. One I hope to recover from. As you can see, we fixed the leak we had."

Myles flinched at the comment remembering how Poliwag had practically drowned Flints Pokemon when it dug underground.

Stepping forward, Lola announced, "Well, since there are five of ye, I propose a double and a triple gym battle since Myles already beat us for the single gym battle."

Flint turned and stared into Lola's eyes murmuring how great her ideas were, and proposing his undying love for her. Forrest just turned clearly embarrassed and shouted, " We will begin in five minutes, sort out who will battle with who. The double battle shall be first. If your unfamiliar with gym rules, talk to the referee or to Myles."

With that he pushed his parents back through the door behind them, obscuring them from view muttering about how Brock must have inherited his antics from them.

While Mario muttered something about Amateur, Samantha immediately took charge.

She poked Myles in the chest hard.

"What!"

"The rules Baka…don't think we are going to sail through this without them," she retorted.

Rubbing his chest he replied, "Rules are simple. One on one, no time limit. If the Pokemon leave the field or are unable to battle, they are knocked out. Plain and simple, so don't poke me again!"

Samantha nodded satisfied, clearly ignoring the last part. She got everyone to list there Pokemon but was interrupted when Blain cut in saying he was going to pair with Dylan.

"You are? I am? What?" stuttered Dylan, clearly wondering why the youngest of them was taking charge.

Blain rolled his eyes, and dragged Dylan over to the side where he began muttering in hushed tones. By the grin forming on Dylans face, it was an interesting talk.

"Alrite then, that decides it. Mario, wake up. You and Alex are with me, so we **can not lose**!" She emphasised each word with a poke to the chest.

"And we wont Sam, relax," Mario said reassuringly. He didn't even feel the pain. Love had him blinded, and numb apparently.

Alex held his two Pokeballs forward, trying to decide which one. While Samantha bullied Mario into choosing Blaze.

"Why Blaze though Sam?"

"Because, Caterpie would be mauled here, so that leaves Squirtle, and the more types we have in there, the better our chances."

Hearing that, Alex replaced a Pokeball on his belt. Lets hope this works.

The five minutes quickly passed and Dylan and Blain were left alone on the balcony. In the stands, Samantha, Mario, Alex and Myles sat eagerly awaiting the outcome. They even went as far as cheering.

Flint and Lola were on the opposite side, while Forrest stood in the opposite stand.

"Two on two battle between Flint and Lola of Pewter City Gym, and the challengers Blain and Dylan. No time limit, Begin!" came the yell from Forrest who was acting as referee.

"Go get them dear," chimed Lola releasing a large blue tortoise. The brown shell on its back looked like it could withstand a nuclear blast, while two cannons protruded from it.

"Blaaasstoise!"

"Mobilise Golem!"

A huge boulder appeared, with arms and legs and a small circular head.

All cheering stopped dead, as the spectators were clearly overwhelmed.

Seeing the shocked expressions on both challengers faces, Forrest yelled to them, "You didn't expect them to take it easy on ye now, did ya?"

From the stands, Samantha and Alex pointed their Poketch and Pokedex at the two Pokemon assembled.

"_Golem, the rock Pokemon. It sheds its skin once a year. Its boulder like body is so tough, even dynamite cant harm it. Beware its attacks, even skilled hikers avoid them," _Chimed Samanthas Poketch.

"_Blastoise, the turtle Pokemon. The jets of water it spouts from the rocket cannons on its shell can punch through steel," _Finished Alexs Pokedex.

Sharing a worried glance, they turned to watch the battle.

Both Dylan and Blain took a deep breath and threw forth their Pokeballs.

Growlithe and Houndour emerged, both terrified by the large cannons pointed at them.

"Stick to the plan Dylan!"

Nodding, Dylan ordered an attack.

Both Lola and Flint stood watching and smiling. Neither were overly worried (and to be honest, would you be?).

Houndour opened his mouth and fired a purple gas out, which quickly enveloped the field. All Pokemon were covered and were slowly being inflicted with damage. Immediately, both dogs closed their eyes and relying on there sense of smell, identified where their opponents were. Quickly closing the gap, both pounced on Blastoise, but were unceremoniously fired back with two well aimed punches, while Golem quickly spun into a ball, and by speeding around the arena, created a gust which blew away the Smog attack. Now Blain looked worried but what he heard next sent him into a fit of terror.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump now!"

The Blue turtle turned, and with a clicking sound, aimed his cannons at the two dogs.

Both dogs ran behind the large boulders at the command from Dylan, but it mattered not. The force of water that blasted forth, shattered the boulder, sending both dogs and pieces of rock crashing near the waters edge. As if that weren't enough, Golem added to the attack by throwing rocks into the water, cause both dogs to get a thorough washing.

"Dylan, we have to try it. Otherwise there goners…" whispered Blain.

"Alrite. Time to make battle history. Houndour, come on boy, stand and fire another smog around you and Scruf!"

Scruf and Houndour stood slowly at the sounds of their names. Both dogs looked completely exhausted, but now was the time to toss the dice.

Houndour fired the gas around both of them, but before it could do too much damage to them, Blain yelled, "Scruf, Ember now!"

Both Lola and Flint stared horrified as the two dogs became engulfed in an inferno. It would seem the Smog was highly flammable.

"What are you doing! You'll burn them alive!" shrieked Lola.

"Quick Forrest, put out the fire!" yelled Flint.

Both stopped quickly at the sight before them though.

The raging inferno slowly was being drawn in on itself, and both dogs stood unharmed. Worse though, both dogs were glowing brighter than the sun.

"Ember!" both Dylan and Blain yelled simultaneously.

The flash of fire that erupted from both dogs sent Blastoise and Golem crashing into the walls beneath their owners balcony. Steam gushed up as all the water in the room evaporated from the heat, leaving all trainers watching shellshocked.

Once the steam cleared, Golem was seen to be clearly fainted, but Blastoise, Houndour and Growlithe still stood, albeit very shook.

Before Lola could say anything though, Blain told both dogs to attack.

The roar emitted from both dogs sent Blastoise back into his Pokeball, clearly terrified by what it had witnessed.

"Both Golem and Blastoise are unable to battle…Victory goes to….it goes to Dylan and Blain."

The battlefield was ruined. The wall was dented, the water gone and the ground blackened.

Both Blain and Dylan returned their dogs, murmuring thanks to them.

Flint and Lola slumped to the ground, as Forrest came up to the two trainers on the balcony.

"Congrats lads. Unbelievable, how could FlashFire be that effective…Here."

He handed both of them a small bronze badge in the shape of a rugged boulder, with a smaller blue teardrop design in the center of it.

"That is the BoulderTear badge. Proof that ye have been victorious at a double battle here in Pewter City. The rock represents the rock Pokemon you battled, while the blue teardrop represents victory over a water type."

Both trainers stared thrilled at the badge in their hands. Blain pointed his towards Alex, who only nodded and mouthed well done.

Dylan pointed his to Myles, who just smiled.

Forrest handed them each a small disc as well." That is Tm 28, used to teach one pokemon a new move. Tm 28 teaches Dig, how you use it is up to you, but it is quite useful. Any Nurse Joy can teach you how to use them."

Nodding their thanks, they walked down to the stands as Samantha, Alex and Mario took their places.

Forrest just grinned when the three took there places. He ran back to the other balcony, and at a press of a button, a siren sounded. Immediately a man in a black and white shirt appeared, while the water started pouring in from a hole in the wall. Soon the moat was filled again.

All three trainers stood nervously watching everything.

"Forrest cleared his throat and shouted, "I'm sure you noticed the magnets on the wall. There to enhance the abilities of Steel type Pokemon, by creating a huge magnetic field. I think you'll see what I mean in the battle."

Pulling up Lola and Flint, all three threw forth their Pokeballs.

From them appeared a large snake made of what looked like steel, a small blue doglike creature with a large flipper like tail, and a tall Rhino like creature on two legs, with a horn on its forehead.

"Meet your opponents, Steelix, Vaporeon and Rhydon. Hope ye can handle it," Forrest taunted.

Samantha, Alex and Mario nodded and flung forth their Pokeballs with a combined yell of Go!.

* * *

That's enough for now ;) Have to leave something for the next chapter. Hopefully this makes up for the delay of last chapter, and the standard I hope is a bit better. No reviewers this time, but hopefully this chapter deserves some. Anyway till next time.


	13. Rodeo Defeat

And I am back! Hope ye enjoyed the last chapter. I don't think I can really top that way to finish a battle, but hopefully this one will be at least half as good. Enjoy it anyway and let me know what ye think.

_Ok bear with me a moment cause this chapter has a lot of important information regarding how we plan to operate from now on. Hopefully it will all work out ok._

_Since I hate pacing myself before issuing the next chapter, I have a new method to decide it._

_As soon as I get 5 reviews for the chapter, I will begin writing the next one, and issue it as soon as it is ready. For chapter 14, the reviews needed will be 6, etc etc adding an extra review per chapter. This will serve to either increase the reviewing audience…or destroy the story._

_Secondly, Design of the Elite Four of Kanto will be awarded to the top 4 reviewers to the fanfic. As for the types, this will be announced in the future chapters so as not to make it a spoiler._

_Next order of business, 3 more Gyms have yet to be designed, so am looking for 3 OC's to be them, first 3 in win, as long as they are different types. The types aloud for the Gyms are_

_Ice, Poison, Ghost, Bug, Fighting, Ground._

_Top 2 reviewers to the fanfic, will also be able to submit an OC with any legendary pokemon on there team, (max 1) to play a substantial role in a future plot, ( Plot can accommodate any legendary)_

As per normal, all OC's will be accepted (no legendary pokemon) to play small/large roles in the fanfic. To submit an OC, just send a message to us, or leave it in a review. Can also talk to us ( as contact details are listed on the new & improved homepage of the authors)

_Sorry bout all the above details, but thought I would like to get them all out in the one go._

As usual thanks go out to Fr0st, MultiplePersonas, Ketchum Kid, Scott McShannon, Firefox223, PokeRus, general andrew & pikachuhunter1 for their reviews. Wow 8 this time…Dam I am already late ;) Onto the story!!

* * *

Blaze, Squirtle and Larvitar formed on the field simultaneously. Looking around though, it was clear they would rather have been anywhere else. One boulder remained standing to the left of them, while the ground beneath them was scorched black, and still a little warm. Of course, having three intimidating opponents…well two (Vaporeon is not the most fearsome looking) watching you eagerly, wouldn't put you at ease neither.

"Begin!" yelled the referee.

All hell broke lose.

"Steelix, Dig!"

"Vaporeon, to the water and Acid Armour!"

"Rhydon, charge them with Take Down!"

The blue dog jumped into the water, where it suddenly disappeared from view. The giant steel snake, dug a giant hole, from where he also disappeared promptly upon entry.

Having over 250 pounds of a beast charging towards you would almost make you wish he disappeared as well.

"Get on the boulder!"

None of the little pokemon knew who shouted, but it sounded good advice. All three ran and scrambled up on top of the boulder but Rhydon still charged. Lowering its head, it rammed the boulder with its horn. Seeing the big crack it created in the boulder, it smirked and turned walking back towards its trainer.

"Cynda!( Were alive!)"

Larvitar promptly pushed Squirtle and Blaze off before jumping himself. Not before time as the Steel snake made his appearance, coming up under the boulder, destroying it into pieces.

Forrest yelled, "As ye can see, the magnets increase the speed and strength of all steel types"

The three trainers grunted in response. As if they need any more disadvantages.

Squirtle was staring horrified at Steelix, who had literally appeared from the ground. "Squ..ir…tle!(Bi…big…snake!)"

With that he took off leaping into the water, leaving a petrified Blaze and Larvitar behind.

Forrest turned to his parents and said, "Its time".

Nodding, they faced the battle and yelled.

"Earthquake!"

"Surf!"

"Sandstorm…"

From the water a huge wave appeared, heading towards the four Pokemon.

Steelix and Rhydon were in the blasts way as well, but erecting a sandstorm around both of them, Steelix managed to erect a makeshift barrier that significantly weakened the waters effect, before Rhydon leapt up and landed sending forth tremors forming a devastating earthquake.

What went towards Blaze and Larvitar was a dynamic triple attack, serving to knock them out quick and easy.

Pity a few commands from Alex and Mario thwarted that plan.

Smoke blocked out vision as a piercing scream was unleashed.

When the smoke cleared, the two were left standing.

As both the sight and hearing of the enemy was distorted, Larvitar and Blaze quickly managed to evade the onslaught by climbing on the rock fragments left over from Steelixs Dig attack. The elevated ground took the blunt of the earthquake and a mere Protect formed around them blocked the Surf attack for the few seconds that they were submerged in it.

Growling, Forrest yelled, "Dragonbreath Steelix!"

Opening its mouth, a green fire shot forth enveloping the two pokemon completely. The cries of Mario and Alex went unheard.

Squirtle on the other hand was being blasted by water, and struck by….Nothing! It had dodged the triple threat but was now enduring an onslaught on his own.

Getting a thorough bashing, he managed to glimpse a blue figure before being shot out of the water and landing on the dragon breathing snakes head.

"Squirt! Watergun now!"

Squirtle was delighted, someone to show its new move too (obviously forgetting how terrified it had been mere moments before). Inhaling deeply, it fired its Watergun point blank into Steelixs head. Only then did Steelix stop firing at the two other Pokemon.

Larvitar finally left the protect drop from around Blaze and himself, before lying down utterly exhausted. Its cape covering him, though black with all the soot.

"Blaze, help Squirtle, Ember now!"

Blaze looked up at Mario as if he were mad, before turning and firing several balls of fire into the snakes open mouth.

Nodding smugly at the howls Steelix was giving off, he groaned as he was lifted high up in the air. Of course Rhydon would be there to kill his gloating spree. Oh well, at least hell would be hot.

Squirtle was having the time of his life! The snake was like a rodeo bull, and he was flying left and right, holding on for his dear life. Pity the snake was getting wet. He was even able to control the beast, with a little squirt of water to the left, he turned left too. Amazing!

"Squirtle, don't get hit!"

Seeing the looks from both Mario and Alex, she yelled, "What! He's simple minded like ye two!"

Both boys fell anime style, momentarily forgetting about the battle

Seeing his little blue water gunning buddy being raised in the air by the large rhino, Squirtle decided to aim for the target. Blasting the snake in the top left corner of its head, Steelix lunged downwards, veering to the left before crashing into Rhydon hard. Squirtle fell to the ground from the force of the impact, relatively unharmed. Both of the large Pokemon crashed into the water, too tangled up together to escape, while Blaze went soaring through the air, before landing with a bounce, next to Squirtle.

"Tle…Squirt tle squirt. (Aww….I missed.)

"Cynda! Quuuilllll! ( You missed! I'll kill you myself!)

Advancing towards Squirtle, eyes ablaze, the sight of the blue dog appearing out of nowhere promptly stopped him.

Smirking it opened its mouth and blasted Blaze with a Watergun.

He landed awkwardly at the waters edge in time to see Squirtle slammed into the ground by the Vaporeons flipper like tail.

Pulling back into its shell, Squirtle began yelling. So much pain! Maybe it would stop if he cursed.

Vaporeon kept slamming till something grew from the ground in front of her. Stopping to stare as it slowly formed, she felt terror take her as it looked straight at her, eyes glinting in the light.

"Hidden Power!" came a voice from above.

Nodding, purple orbs quickly surrounded it, before they blasted Vaporeon into the opposite wall. It recovered quickly, jumping back to its feet, using its tail for support.

Seeing the three Pokemon advancing on it, meant she needed all the support she could get. It was now three on one, and the odds were against it.

"HydroPump now!" Lola shrieked.

Blasting forth a huge amount of water, Vaporeon smirked, until the black creature ran forward and erecting a green barrier, blocked the attack. Staring shocked, she grunted hard as Blaze tackled her from the side, knocking all the air from her body, before finally fainting as a shell hit her in the head.

Even as the referee announced their victory, the Pokemon no longer acknowledged anything.

Blaze lay down panting. Its paw was sprained from the landing it took, and running on it hadn't been the smartest ideas.

Squirtle was groaning too. It had to have a few bruised ribs at the very least, while Larvitar looked completely exhausted, and covered in soot, looked like the grim reaper.

None of the three cared that they were receiving cheers and praise from their trainers.

As Blaze thought, next time, leave them battle while they cheer.

Samantha hugged Mario and Alex hard before running down the stairs to reach her Partner. She was closely followed by the other two, and the three off them held their Pokemon close.

They were each awarded a Silver badge in the shape of a Boulder with a smaller Tear drop design on the boulder. Exactly the same as the other two, except it was silver, symbolising their victory over the steel type. Each also received the same Tm. Before they left, Myles asked the question that was on all the Trainers mind.

"How did Steelix dodge the Earthquake attack?"

Grinning sheepishly, Forrest said, "The magnets cause him to levitate slightly, kinda like the move magnet rise…didn't think ye needed to know that information in the battle though.

Myles just laughed once they were outside. The poor Gym leaders….they had to fix the gym again.

All the trainers went back to the Pokecenter, where they had Nurse Joy check up on their team members. They all ate dinner together and when night fell, each went to their assigned rooms, but before the morning came, Samantha and Mario were gone, while Nurse Joy reported Myles and Dylan left as soon as they got their Pokemon back the previous night. As usual Alex and Blain were the last to leave. According to the Pokenav, the next destination was Mount Moon, where strange things had been known to happen. Nice to know our trainers would have an uneventful trip through the mountain….and if you believe that, you deserve to skip the next few chapters.

* * *

And that's it folks! I do believe the ending told it all, so as usual please R&R. Really encourages me to continue. Remember 5 Reviews till chapter 14 gets going ;) Hope to hear from ye all soon.


	14. Journey On

Ugh, real sorry about the delay, but we got a little sidetracked, what with Christmas holidays, which were over way too soon, and with the co-authors busy with exams...(Wolf), holiday laziness (Tiger), or disappearing off the face of the earth (Falcon). Anyway, we are all back and real sorry about the delay. For those that expressed concern, we cant leave the story die that soon...maybe after Kanto has been explored, but not before.

As usual its that time again where we thank those that inspire us to continue, so without further adieu, our thanks go out to MultiplePersonas, PokeRus, Ketchum Kid, general andrew & DuelistBlake1852. Nice to see those who are sticking by us, as well as those new to our thank list.

Well, as it was so plainly pointed out to us about the reviews and how they affect the speed, well we forgot to add the part where if the review quota was not reached after a week, we would start the next chapter anyway. So our apologies for that misunderstanding also. (Yes, we know it has been well longer than a week since our last chapter, but circumstances beyond our control occurred, and we already said sorry.)

So enough delay, we are back today!

* * *

Once Dylan and Myles received word that their Pokemon were healed from Nurse Joy, they immediately departed the bedroom where they were waiting. Collecting the Pokeballs, both thanked Nurse Joy before exiting the building into the night.

A cool wind was blowing and the moon was shining brightly as both guys made there way down the alleyway between two houses.

Breaking the silence of the night, Dylan asked quietly, "So where are we going Myles?"

"No point staying in the center, when my house is just around the corner," replied Myles as he stepped over some rubbish which had accumulated in the alley.

Dylan nodded thoughtfully half remembering Myles mentioning that before.

Both walked in silence for a few moments until a loud screech caused both of them to jump. Turning in the direction of the noise, they stared in horror as three large brown rats emerged from the shadows.

"Ugh! Rubbish tends to attract the Raticates" Myles muttered to Dylan, repulsed by the thought of his hometown plagued by rats.

"They don't look to friendly" replied Dylan.

Eyes flashing menacingly and advancing slowly, Myles would have to agree.

Both quickly snatched a ball from their belts and threw them forward.

"Spearow Peck!"

"Pidgey Sand-Attack!"

Sensing a battle, the Raticates separated. They were obviously used to these attacks, and as Dylan's Pidgey flapped his wings, causing sand to fly towards the Raticate on the left, the other two darted towards Spearow, choosing to take the attack head on, and outnumber the Pokemon that seemed intent on hurting them. Spearow though relished the challenge. Too long had he been cooped up in his Pokeball, and jabbing his beak forward, he took advantage of his preys distraction to turn to the other Raticate and unleash a Fury Attack, pecking any part of the rat he could reach.

Pidgey on the other hand was having a worse time. Recovering quickly from the sand in its eyes (usually has a lot worse than sand to contend with), it had darted forward and took a bite at his flapping wing. Mew must have been against Pidgey that night as Raticate got a firm grip on a moving target and was intent on ripping him to shreds. Shaking its head, Raticate was treating Pidgey like a stuffed doll. Even the cry of Gust from Dylan was not enough to get through to Pidgey. He was blocking out all sound in his shocked state, so the bright blinding light of a fire was a real shock to him...but Raticate got a bigger one. With singed hair, he released his grip on Pidgey and ran away, tail lashing angrily from side to side.

Spearow was chirping cheerfully as the other battered and bruised Raticates also retreated. He only noticed the Houndour when he turned to see how his battle partner had fared. Flying to Myles' shoulder, he watched as Dylan carefully sprayed a potion on Pidgey and fixed his wing in a strap.

"He will be fine Dylan...your taking real good care of him." Turning to Houndour, "Nice ember attack boy, though next time I think I'll wear sun glasses."

Houndour grunted in appreciation.

Smiling at the thought of Myles in sunglasses at night, he returned both of his Pokemon, and watched as Myles done the same to a rather disgruntled Spearow.

They continued on there walk for five minutes before finally standing before a moderately sized stone bungalow.

"Hey Myles, know its none of my business, but why didn't you invite the others?"

Smiling slightly he replied, "No point, Nurse Joy told me they weren't going anywhere till she made sure the Pokemon had rested enough after their battle, and Blain wanted to stay with Alex. Ye two got off lucky compared to the other three. Anyways, my house is empty, parents on holidays in the Orange Islands, don't think they would appreciate me throwing a little party."

Nodding at that statement, the two off them entered through the front door taking care to shut it after them. Dylan stumbled forward in the dark as Myles searched for the light switch. "Don't you know where the switch is in your own house?" muttered an annoyed Dylan. Chuckling at the thought, Myles quickly switched on the halls light. Grinning at Dylan, he gestured for him to walk on. Stepping forward, both turned and looked horror struck at each other. A crash from one of the rooms told them that they weren't alone.

* * *

"Come on Mario! We haven't got all morning."

Yawning loudly, Mario thought darkly that that was because a certain someone wanted to be first to Cerulean. He had been looking forward to sleeping in late after claiming a Gym badge.

"Coming, coming. Don't have a Miltank...."

Both of them had set off east from the center in the early hours of the morning with a bandaged Squirtle, and a disgruntled Blaze, both having the enormous pleasure of sleeping in their Pokeballs.

It was amazing how quickly signs of the city disappeared, as the paths became dirt tracks, and the buildings turned to trees. Traveling early did have its advantages to be fair, as there was less people to challenge them. Yet that was not to say that there was no challenges.

Shortly after following the path north, they came across a small lump of dirt in the middle of the path that was making unusual sounds, like that of a hibernating Ursaring. Mario cautiously prodded it with his foot, where upon it let out a deafening yell. Startled, Mario and Samantha watched as a young boy stood up from the ground, glaring at both of them.

"Eh sorry man, didn't...eh see you there?"

"Humph, you were not meant too. I am," gesturing to his attire, "a ninja pupil, and concealed myself there, waiting for unsuspecting passerby's, so I may challenge them!" Yelling the last few words, Samantha blinked uncertainly and asked, "Why didn't you jump out or say something to us then before Mario poked you?"

Face growing red, he muttered something about being asleep, but quickly increased in volume as he demanded a battle.

"I'm taking this battle!" Samantha said to Mario, revealing her pink Pokeball.

"No way, you got me up early, least you can do is give me something to keep me awake!"

The ninja student flinched as Samantha thumped Mario hard on the head, and turned to battle.

"Remind me not to ask for your awakening remedy...names Trevor."

Juggling two Pokeballs that had appeared from nowhere, he threw forth one seemingly at random. From it emerged a small blue bat, with purple wings, and no eyes. Flying in irregular patterns, it was emitting low squeaks in all directions.

From Samantha's wrist, the Poketch quickly mentioned that it was a Zubat and that even though it had no eyes it emitted ultrasonic sound waves to find obstacles and prey.

Nodding she released her Caterpie and pointed at the Zubat.

"Tackle it now!"

Trevor looked insulted, and as Caterpie ran towards Zubat, commanded him to fly higher.

"Zubat does have feelings you know...he isn't just 'it', show her what we mean Zubat, Leech-Life!"

As Caterpie looked above her at her now out of reach victim, squealed in fright as it suddenly flew downwards at her. Biting her back, Caterpie slowly felt the life being sucked out of her but she was not finished just yet. At the cry of Samantha, she quickly rolled over dislodging her parasite and fired forth her sticky string. The effect was instantaneous. Zubat fell like a rock due to his wings sticking together and upon impact with the ground, got knocked back from a tackle attack. Dazed as it was, it faced Caterpie and gazed (yes we know it hasn't got eyes, figure of speech) deeply into her eyes. Letting out an unmerciful screech, Samantha cried "Finish this with your Tackle!"

Caterpie charged forward and upon impact, fainted. Running head long into a tree might do that for you. Pity her opponent fainted also due to the stress of not being able to fly. Also confusing your enemy with a supersonic shriek isn't as easy as its made out to be.

Recovered from his injury, Mario announced a draw.

After both Pokemon were returned, Trevor thanked Samantha for the battle. He seemed to have injured pride, and left quickly, walking south.

Both of our trainers then continued north where slowly they both realized that they had been ignoring the large mountain range in front of them. How they missed it, none of them knew, but the sight of a Pokecenter ahead of them announced clearly that they were nearer to Mt Moon than they had anticipated. Hurrying forward, Mario grabbed Samantha's arm hard. Before she could berate him for hurting her, she looked to where he was pointing. Looking at her waist, she noticed a blinding light coming from her Pokeball. Holding the ball in her hand, she clicked the center button, and watched as a creature made of light materialized in front of her. Slowly it was changing shape, becoming larger and broader before finally the light subsided. Standing....or sitting in front of her was a pale pink cocoon with eyes.

"Meta! (what a rush!)"

Screaming in delight, Samantha picked up her new Metapod and started dancing around the path.

Thinking this must be a girl thing, Mario pointed his Poketch at her and listened as it said that a steel hard shell protected its fragile body. It also said that the Caterpie forms a cocoon in order to prepare its self for the next evolution.

Thinking how mad Samantha had became with her first evolution, Mario shuddered to think of another one. Calmly, he steered her towards the center and resolved to buy ear plugs as soon as possible.

* * *

Why were they always the last to leave!

Alex had just found out that again, he and Blain were behind.

"Ain't my fault. You slept it out."

Groaning loudly, Alex hurriedly grabbed his Pokeballs, and rushed outside to be greeted by a glorious looking sun.

"Chill Alex...it isn't a competition."

Dropping his head, he replied, "Yeah I know, but..."

"But nothing. In fact we are going to go to the museum since we are here."

Alex looked up shocked. Since when does the little brother take command. Still it was a good idea, and they set out at once.

They walked north of the Pokecenter and passed the Gym on there left. Right in front of them stood the museum. It looked even bigger than before. Marble pillars supported the arch that led into the reception, and Alex could hear the other visitors exclaim in awe at the architecture.

"Eh hem!" came the shrill sound of the receptionist.

Engaged as Alex was in his thoughts, he had forgotten to pay to enter, and blushing furiously rushed back and paid. Blain was just laughing at this time, having kept his mouth shut.

Striding into one of the galleries entitled 'Fossil Pokemon...Fact or Fiction?' Alex stood looking at the assortment of fossils they had on display. Ranging from the Kabutops of Kanto, to the Cranidos of Sinnoh, it would seem that the only museum in Kanto had done its best to hold onto its reputation.

Both boys walked around in silence, reading each description with awe, at it wasn't long before they had passed through numerous other galleries. From PokeArt, to ship designs, to the theory of Poke Evolution, neither could say they were bored. On they walked until they came to a small wooden door near the back of the museum marked 'Private! Staff members ONLY'.

Turning back towards the exhibit, neither of them noticed Shai breaking forth from the Pokeball. Yawning loudly, Shai pushed open the small wooden door and walked in, leaving the door crash behind him. Lucky for Alex, a small girl was giggling and talking loudly. "Mommy, can I get a red Pokemon like that when I'm bigger?"

Alex stared at the girl bemused at what she was saying but suddenly it dawned on him. Clicking Shai's Pokeball, he grabbed Blain and dragged him through the door. Not only was he in serious trouble for allowing his Pokemon out, but going into a restricted area! He was so dead.

Keeping Blain with him, they quickly found the rouge fire lizard, and returned him. Turning to leave, they were confronted by a large bearded man with brown hair, wearing a stained laboratory coat.

"Who are ye?"

"Eh we're sorry sir, I'm Alex Hunter, and this is my brother Blain"

"Hunter?...Hunter you say? Not related to Arthur Hunter by any chance?"

"Hes our dad" piped Blain.

"You don't say. Well, I know ye are not meant to be in here, but my names Marvin, Marvin Morrisey, and if ye would agree to deliver something for me, then the rest of the museum will not hear of ye from me."

Feeling relieved, Alex nodded and muttered sure.

Groping in his pocket, Marvin pulled out an amber amulet on a cord string.

Handing it to Blain, he said quietly, "The staff here doesn't know I have it. I found it in the lake of Mt Moon, and I believe it contains a fossil, so I was wondering if ye could deliver that somehow to yere dad. Last time I checked, he was good at the Identification and Resurrection of fossils."

Taking another amulet from his pocket and placing it on his own neck, he continued "You there Blain was it? You can keep that one since I have two, but just let me know if it was an actual fossil. That knowledge would make a young scientist I know very happy, now before anyways notices ye, go on get out."

Giving them a quick smile, they knew he was not being rude, just joking, but all the same, both of them ran quickly out and continued outside (Alex taking care to hide from the receptionist).

Once outside, they discussed the amulet, and decided to ring home once they got to the center near Mt Moon. Midday passed a long time ago, but there was still plenty of light to travel by, and so they headed east, both discussing how cool a fossil Pokemon would be, arguing whether a Cranidos or a Armaldo would be the best.

* * *

Motioning for Dylan to be quiet, Myles tiptoed forward, glancing into rooms as he passed. Finally stopping before the last door in the hall, he enlarged one of his Pokeballs. Not a sound was to be heard, but they knew someone was behind the door. Flinging the door opened, he threw forth the Pokeball and yelled.

"Tales Bite!"

A small red fox with six tails appeared and darted into the room.

With a strangled cry, Myles and Dylan ran into the room to see Tales pinned to the ground beneath a large white colored fox with nine tails.

Standing beside the two fire types was a teenager with spiked brown hair, wearing a long white tee shirt ( had a skull and cross bone design on front), along with black flannel jeans.

"Geez Myles...Give a guy a heart attack will ya!"

"Zane, what the hell are you doing here?" yelled Myles happily. "Thought you were in Johto somewhere with the police force?"

"Got called back for duty here. Couple of robberies and other stuff. So whose your friend?"

"Ugh, sorry man," gesturing to Dylan, "This is my friend Dylan Drohan. Rookie trainer, and badge holder". Winking at Dylan, he turned back to a stunned Zane. "And this is Zane Wilson...arrogant police intern, and my older brother."

Zane rearranged his expression into a smile.

The brothers returned the Pokemon (not before Dylan managed to scan them and learn that the smaller red fox was a Vulpix, who evolved into the larger white fox Ninetales).

"Thought ye two were robbers, but unfortunately slipped on something and hit the desk. Not the highlight of my night, but anyways I'm up for a midnight feast."

And leading his way into the kitchen, he got Myles and Dylan to sit as he started cooking. While they waited, Myles filled him in on all that had been happening, with a few details added by Dylan, and it wasn't long before they begun feasting.

After the meal, Zane explained that he had been requested by Professor Oak, to help investigate missing Pokemon. Apparently it wasn't long before the investigation of missing Pokemon, became one of Poke-nap. Someone had Poke-napped four Pokemon, and it was his job to locate them.

"Anyways, I gotta go to the station tomorrow. Ye are welcome to join me if ye want... Never know, ye might just be able to help."

Yawning, both nodded there agreement. A moment later, or at least what seemed a moment, they were hunted into bed for falling asleep at the table.

* * *

Zane walked into his room, brooding moodily. Releasing his Ninetales, he pointed to the door.

"Alrite Nine, guard duty tonight. Don't let them leave."

"Niiine (No problem)" it sung in reply.

Lying down on the bed, he thought back to what Oak had told him. About how three trainers left the day the Pokemon went missing.

Closing his eyes, Zane sighed. It would appear he had his first suspect.

* * *

During the visit to the museum, two people clad in black had broken into the Silph Company of Saffron, wreaking havoc to the staff, and simply disappearing when the authority appeared. After all the staff got over the shock, the alarm was raised. Apparently a purple shard had been stolen from the chairpersons display on the 12th floor, and while none knew exactly what it was, they knew it was at least valuable or else why had it been so heavily guarded. All members felt pity for the chairperson, even though he was not even present during the robbery as each knew that he had only had the shard on loan from the Gym Leader there to analyze it, and would not enjoy explaining what had happened to it.

* * *

And thats it for now. Again really sorry for the long wait, was hard to get back into the swing of things, but let us know what ye think. As usual R&R, it really motivated us to get our act together and continue. Till next time.

On a last note...All Gym Leaders have now been decided. Thanks to those who entered there OC's. Will think about announcing those Leaders that were accepted next chapter. Also, thanks go out to PokeRus for Zane. (Although not permanent, he will be appearing every now and again)


End file.
